


Magic Bonds (BEING RE-WRITTEN)

by VampireQueen326



Series: Libertatis Amor Magicae [1]
Category: Fanfiction Club - Uomini belli e altri disastri - Criminal Pepper
Genre: M/M, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 31,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9337394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireQueen326/pseuds/VampireQueen326
Summary: We all know what dark magic can do to people. There is only one city in the entire realm that has both Dark, and Light magic users living in peace. But there is only one problem. The most elite school for young magic wizards has just started letting dark magic users in, with the exception of a restraining collar to help them resist their addiction. Mark Fischbach comes from a very powerful Dark magic family his father is the head of the Dark Mage council. While Sean McLoughlin comes from one of the lesser Light magic families.Also posted on Wattpad





	1. A New Beginning

??? POV

It's always the same fucking dream. A man shorter than me stand before me with a smile on his face, and love shining in his eyes. He has beautiful blue eyes, and some sort of accent that I can't quite figure out. He is pale like the shining moon, but brighter than the sun itself. 

"I love you, Mark." 

That's what the boy always says, but I can hardly believe it's true. Who can love a monster like me? I am feared everywhere I go by anyone I pass. I can hardly stand it. But I know this boy in my dreams is destined to be my soul-mate, and that's why I dream of him. My mother explained to me that it's one of those strong bonds we have that connects us. Which means he is most likely a powerful Mage as well, but why does he have to be a light user? How can he love a freak like me? Because of my family we can have children with any gender, and if our soul-mate is true we can share our powers. Which is still hard for me to also believe since dark magic corrupts light user. But supposedly we would be able to use both when we are with one another. I don't know I think it's a load of bullshit. 

I know that soon I will end up meeting him since I'm being enrolled in the elite school of Mage's. I can only imagine the looks, and rumors that are already being said before my arrival. I love being powerful I just wish everyone wasn't afraid of me. I'm better at controlling my cravings better than most. But I guess it's better safe than sorry after all light magic is basically like an addictive drug to us. And our small fangs that have grown to suck out that magic haven't really helped us look less scary. 

I sit up from my bed as the alarm blares in my ears. I shut it off before beginning my daily routine of putting my spell books in my bag, and getting ready for school. My brother Thomas has already left with my Father to learn more about his job as head of the council. Since I am the younger brother I won't have to deal with that mess. Thank God. I walk down stairs to see my Mother finishing up cleaning the dishes she used to make breakfast. And no it isn't some weird gruel, or dead people. She made biscuits sandwiches with ham, and egg in them. I grab two, and shove them inside my bag before hugging my Mom. "Thanks Mom see ya later." I say walking to the door strapping my feet into my hover board. 

"Be careful dear! Have a good day at school!" She says behind the closed door which causes me to have a small smile.

Even though we may seem like evil people we do act nice to people we have close ties with. It wasn't long before my magic filled the hover board enough for it to take off. I weave my way through the crowd without saying excuse me since I'm in a rush to not be late. Of course I'm getting the random stares of disapproval as I fly through the crowd, but I don't care really. My hover board ends up being hit by another one similar to mine, but before I can cuss out whoever hit me they began to speak.

"Hi Mark!" Bob says after leveling himself out. I chuckle knocking against him again. 

"Hey Bob, where is wade?" I ask which Bob just shrugs as we continue to hover through the crowd. "How much you want to bet he is already there flirting with Molly?" I ask an evil smirk growing on my face.

"5 Bucks." Bob says with the same smirk.

"I guess we will have to wait and see, wont we?" I ask with a chuckle as we slow down. We have to check in at the school gate before going into the school other wise we would be kicked out. They have a policy against us that causes us to wear a collar in order to protect the light magic users. 

"Name?" The security man asks pulling out a list, and two collars.

"Mark Fischbach." I say confidently before taking my collar from the man, and letting it clamp around my neck. It isn't tight, but it isn't comfortable either. Bob retrieves his collar before following me inside the gate. 

"Did you have that dream again?"

"Of course I did I will until I find them." I say with a huff not really wanting to get into the stupid dream at the moment. "What about you have you had the 'soul dream'?" I say with a smirk knowing Bob hasn't had one yet.

"Actually I have!" Bob says defensively with a bright pink blush rising in his slightly pale skin. 

I immediately chuckle at his response. "Please do tell is it a boy or a girl?" I say teasingly.

"It's a girl, and her name is Mandy she is a dark user unlike you and your boy." Bob says with a smirk.

"Shut up Bob!" I shout still not able to believe I will turn out to be gay. My parents weren't bothered by it that much since I will have children either way. But still! I've had the same dream for the past 2 years, and I haven't found him. It must be some kind of fluke! It has to be...

While I'm lost in my thoughts someone ends up running into me by accident causing me to stumble, but I catch myself along with the person who almost fell into me.

"S-Sorry." The boy says getting up quickly. "I-I'm still not used to the hover board mecha-..." When the boy looks up, and into my eyes he immediately stops what he was saying, and my thoughts freeze as well. 

My heart beat starts to beat faster, and faster I can practically hear it in my ears along with his. This boy, the one in front of me. "I-It's you." I stutter out quietly staring into the boys face amazed that he was actually real. I feel so light, so free it's almost impossible to describe. He makes my darkness feel at peace, and my chest is so light. I can feel the sparks between us clearly especially with my hands on his arms helping him stand. The boy looks just as amazed as I am, and quickly his lips move to form a small smile. 

"Hello Mark." The boy says his blue eyes practically gleaming with joy.

Bob shifts on his feet uncomfortably. "Mark? Who is he?" Bob asks confused.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding pulling my eyes away from the boy to Bob. "T-This is him... He is my soul mate." I say feeling my face heat up which is strange since I am so used to feeling cold inside. The boy moves closer hugging me, and nuzzling his face into my chest. I am practically melting into his touch as I hug him back.

"My name is Sean McLoughlin, but please call me Jack. I'm so happy we found each other Mark." Jack says hugging me tightly. I wrap my arms around him hugging him closer nodding my head in response. Everything about Jack; his smell, smile, eyes, hair, face, and body was just perfect. I could hardly comprehend anything going around me as I held this perfect person close to me. I could feel his happy tears soak my shirt lightly. Our magic starts to spark, and connect easily flowing between the both of us to the point we begin to glow slightly. It wasn't long before every eye on campus was on us experiencing the bond we were creating with our magic. I was glowing red with a few black orbs while Jack glowed green with white orbs floating around him. I could tell our magic was strong because of how bright we were glowing. 

My heart spoke before my mind could even comprehend what I was saying. "I will stay with you forever Sean." I could feel it as our eyes never left each others as if our life depended on the eye contact. I could feel a slight burn etch into my wrist as our bond was being completed. Both of our sir names was etched into our wrists in a beautiful script.

Fischbach-McLoughlin

Once the bond ceremony was finished we were able to break eye contact with each other. I looked at the words now etched into my tanned skin with a peaceful smile on my face. I looked up to see Sean was just excited as I was, but I noticed the quick change in his body language when he looked behind me and began to get nervous. I turned around as well my eyes meeting with the crowd of people that stood there watching with curious, and astonished faces. I looked over at Bob to see he shared the same expression as the crowd.

"What?" I asked confused as to why this was such a big deal. Wade ran up to us with a grin on his face.

"Dude! That was awesome!" Wade shouts excitedly looking at both Jack and I.

Bob cleared his throat to get rid of the expression on his face. "I-I believe you may have one of the strongest bonds ever recorded since the first bond.." Bob says still surprised by the words coming out of his own mouth.

My eyes widened as I looked over to Sean to see he was just as shocked as I was, but the excitement was short lived as the bell rang for classes to begin.


	2. A Dream Come True

Jack's POV

I can't believe it he is real. He is really real. My Markimoo is here in front of me. We are both to absorbed in each other to notice the bell, but it doesn't seem to matter since a teacher walks up to us after our embarrassing display. My face is still red as a tomato as the teacher looks at both Mark and I.

"Boys come with me please." The teacher says before turning around, and walking off. I watch him confused before looking at Mark unsure. Mark takes my hand gently a small smile forms on his lips which just melts my heart, calming me instantly.

"I'm sure it isn't anything bad let's go." Mark says calmly leading me carefully as our finger entwine together. My heart flutters at the gesture as I follow him with a goofy smile on my face.

"Thank you Mark." I say quietly grateful that Mark is so kind.

"You're welcome love." Mark says with a light hearted chuckle causing the blush on my face to darken even more. I can still feel our magic combine with each others its still odd though. Shouldn't his magic be trying to consume mine? Or is he just that great at self control? Or is our bond just that strong? I'm not sure, but whatever the case I'm happy.

We followed behind the teacher quietly my hand still enveloped in Mark's. I'm probably smiling like some stupid 14 year old girl who is flipping out over her celebrity crush continuously. Though I honestly can't blame myself there is nothing that could ruin my day at this point. I found Mr. Right with his warm chocolate eyes, tanned skin, and a picture perfect body. Just thinking about it makes me want to stop time in the moment so it would never end. But sadly fate wont be that kind to me. 

As we approach the principle's office I start to panic a little. Did we do something wrong? Are we in trouble? Billions of doubts and worries began to fill my mind, but they disappear when Mark squeezes my hand gently to bring me back into reality. I've only been with him for a few moments, and it already feels like I've known him all my life. It's odd but comforting at the same time. The door swings open on it's own, and we face the two most powerful people that run this school Felix and Cry Kjellberg. 

"Hello Mark and Sean." Felix says calmly as Cry sits quietly observing us with his expressionless white mask.

"P-Please c-call me J-Jack." I stutter out and mentally slap myself in the face. 

"My apologies." Felix says with a small smile before sitting up in his office chair. "Do you know why I called you here?"

I shake my head in response looking up to Mark as he speaks. "I believe it's because of our magic force isn't it?" Mark asked seeming to analyze the situation.

"You are correct Mark! See Cry I told you he was smart." Felix says excitedly which Cry just shrugs in response as he watches us. I was never comfortable with Cry's stares even after being here for a year it still bugs me. "I wanted to change up your classes to get you more couple duel oriented. After all you are able to join the Magic guard if you want now, or even join the schools magic dueling team. I'm excited to see what you can do even Cry is thought he doesn't show it." Felix says with a light chuckle before looking at Cry which I do the same. Cry nods quietly in agreement still watching us with that... weird face...

"Will our dorms change as well?" Mark asks. "And which classes would change?"

"Well I can't put you in ever class together since for one you are two different magic types, and since Se-Jack chose different electives than you. But yes your dorms will be two an apartment with two bedrooms from now on, so you can get acquainted better. As for the class changes ever core course has been arranged so that you are both in it to work together." Felix says with a smile handing both of us a paper with our schedules, and our keys to the new apartment.

"You guys are very special." Cry speaks up suddenly causing me to jump slightly. "Do not take your bond for granted, and be grateful we are doing this because a strong bond like your's doesn't need to be separated for long."

"He is right. If it was a regular bond we wouldn't have bothered, but you will learn more about the bonds later. Don't worry about your things the staff will move them while you are in class." Felix says dismissing us out the door quietly. I stand outside the room with Mark my mind still reeling from the new information. Our bond was special? What does that mean? W-Wait! I'M LIVING WITH MARK?! I could tell by the look on Mark's face that he just realized the same thing. I could feel my face warm up as Mark's did.

"W-We should get to class." Mark says breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Y-Yeah." I stutter out still holding Mark's hand as my heart beats like I've run a mile. I'm lost in my thoughts while Mark leads me down the hall to our class. Our first class of the day seems to be the basics of magic (building wands, potions, and grimoires.) I let go of Mark's hand as he motions for me to take a seat while he explains to the teacher why we are late. I take my seat in one of the back rows watching Mark as he speaks to the teacher. I study his body quietly as my mind starts to go wild with memories of my soul dreams. I honestly think Mark looks way better than the soul dream version of himself, but I mean anyone would like the real thing better right?

My thoughts are interrupted by Mark taking a seat beside me with a small smile on his face as he pulls out his notebook from his bag, and some sort of tiny pink mustache. "What is that?" I ask confused by the tiny object.

Mark chuckles lightly before grabbing the tiny pink mustache letting his magic flow into a little. It begins to morph into a normal red, and black wand with beautiful etching as well as the Fischbach family symbol carved in the bottom. "It's my wand my father had it crafted for me." Mark explains letting the wand go back to its smaller state.

"That's so cool!" I say amazed, and a little louder than I expected which got me a scolding glare from the teacher. Which Mark just chuckled at thinking it was funny. "Not funny..." I mumble getting my notebook and pencil out to take notes.

"You're right I'm sorry." Mark says with a smile trying to contain his laughter. The teacher begins his boring lesson starting with the beginning of Magic itself.

"As many of you know Magic has been around since a long time. Some were even hanged, or burned alive for having such a gift. But now that we have found a new Magic force as you all know to be as 'Magic Bonds' many good, and bad things have come from it. And from that the human race has acknowledged our existence. As well as ask for us good Mages to protect them from the group we know to be called Sloughs. I'm sure I don't really have to explain myself much from there." The teacher says as he walks to his white board grabbing his wand from his pocket. "Now for the next few weeks in this class we will learn potions as well as healing spells that can save your Magic Bond, yourself, and your partner." The lesson continues for another 40 minutes then the bell rings for us to leave. Finally. I put away my things quickly, but before I can pick up my bag Mark grabs it for me.

"I'll carry it." Mark says with a gentle smile which is contagious causing me to smile as well.

"Thank you Mark, where do you have to go now?" I ask as I follow Mark out of the classroom watching every muscle adjust to allow him to move. I almost wanted to ask someone to punch me hard to see if I was really awake, or not.

"Hmm." Mark hums in thought before speaking again. "I believe I have a magic companions class next what about you?" Mark says curiosity in his voice.

"I have a drama club class at this time I believe." I say honestly not really embarrassed about it.

"Drama club?" Mark asks confused looking at me with a raised eyebrow. I nod in response. 

"I've already been in a play once I wasn't a really big part though, but this year with be different!" I say with confidence I didn't know I had. For some reason being around Mark brings out the better side of me which I love.

Mark smiles. "I will gladly watch you play a main character in a play." He says before handing me my bag as we reach the auditorium. "I'll come get you after class okay?" 

"But isn't your class across campus." I asked worriedly as I realize the bell is about to ring in two minutes. 

Mark smiles giving me a light kiss on my forehead his hands gently caressing my cheeks. "I'll make it if I'm late it was worth it anyways since I got to be with you longer." Mark says with a smirk before letting me go my face brighter than a tomato. 

I give Mark a happy smile before standing on my tip toes a little to give him a small peck on his lips. "I'm glad you like my company, but please hurry to class before you're late. I would hate for you to be in detention during break."

Mark smirks. "Alright fine I'll see you after class." Mark says before walking off.

"Bye Markimoo!" I say happily watching his form disappear in the sea of people before going into the auditorium.


	3. Unnerving Eyes

Mark's POV

I know it's probably just my paranoia along with my other problems, but I have a feeling I'm being watched everywhere I go. Of course I didn't tell Jack mainly because I don't want him to worry and I'm just not sure if it's just in my head or not. Jack didn't seem to notice so that must be the case. I wish it would just go away but it just stays there. 

My magic companion class goes on for what feels like an eternity. I couldn't stay focused for the life of me which frightened the teacher due to my family status. But I honestly couldn't blame myself. I was to worried about Jack and the eyes that never seem to leave me. I'm starting to notice that my body is shaking slightly. This is the worse time to ever have an anxiety attack. I can feel my magic go haywire from my panic it gets to the point where it's out of my control. That's the last thing I remember before waking up with a bright light in my face causing me to groan at the pain my eyes get from staring into it.

"Mark! Are you alright?" Says a frightened and worried voice I'm guessing is sitting on the right side of me. I turn my head to the voice opening my eyes to allow them to focus as much as they would without my glasses. After a few moments I realize who is beside me.

"Jack?" I ask wearily as I sit up slowly my head still pounding. I wince slightly holding my head with my right hand. "What happened?" I ask as Jack hands me my glasses, and I slip them on relishing in the relief it brings me to see things without having to strain my eyes.

"I'm not sure when I got here they told me you had a panic attack, and that me being here would help you recover faster." Jack says still confused about the whole thing. "Can you tell me what happened?" Jack moves over closer to me sitting beside me on the bed. I wrap my arms around him. His body in my arms calms me greatly as I recall the last thing before I blacked out. 

"I felt someone watching us. And they just followed me everywhere I went. I couldn't tell who they were, and I couldn't find who was the one staring at me. And I guess it sent me into panic mode." I confess still trying to figure this out myself. I don't feel them watching me now. "Did you feel that way to?"

Jack nodded slowly. "I did after you left, but it stopped about half way through class I think." Jack says his eyes distant as he thinks. He relaxes into my arms our magic clinging to each other once again. "I think the nurse was right though for some reason when I'm close to you it helps you recover faster. I think we should go to the library, or something so we can try to find out more about this." Jack says still lost in thought. I do agree though I didn't know bonds could be this strong, nor did I think it would help in more ways than one. 

I shrug my shoulders getting lost in my own thoughts as well. "I believe it's a good idea, but I doubt we will find much about it since we don't know our bond type. And we won't know until it's tested in a duel." 

"You have a point." Jack says biting his bottom lip slightly. "I just think we need to be careful when we are apart because I think our problems and fears worsen the longer we are apart."

I look at Jack confused. "Why do you say that?"

Jack sighs trying to put his words together in his head before he speaks. "M-My own fears began to get worse during class to, but I don't think mine are as bad as yours." Jack admits looking up at me worriedly. 

I stared into his beautiful blue irises my mind processing the information at a fast pace. "Are we even sure our bond is complete?" I asked Jack thinking back to this morning. 

"What do you mean?" Jack asked worriedly.

"I mean the bell did ring... and mess up our moment..." I said feeling my cheeks heat up as the words left my mouth. Jack also blushed looking away from me to the floor.

"P-Possibly maybe that's why you got so worked up? And why I did to?" Jack said more to himself than to me obviously taking is as a possibility. Which honestly I was starting to think the same thing.

"Maybe. We should ask Felix if we can take the test it may help us finish our bond, and I want to know our bond type." I say as I adjust my glasses before getting off the bed slowly.

"Are you sure Mark? Shouldn't you rest some more?" Jack asked getting up from his place standing close to me. He looked up into my eyes, and I couldn't miss the hint of worry that shined through them. I gave him a small reassuring smile.

"I'll be okay. Let's go talk to Felix." I say taking Jack's hand in mine gently. Jack nodded our hands fitting together perfectly as we walked out of the school infirmary. I look around seeing mostly everyone was gone. "Have classes ended for the day?" I asked surprised by how long I've been out.

Jack nodded once again. "You've been out for a good 5-6 hours."

"I'm sorry for making you miss your classes." I say apologetically cursing myself mentally for worrying Jack, and making him probably miss something important.

Jack gave my hand a gentle squeeze before smiling at me. "Don't worry. I would of rather been here to help you than sit in class, and worry to much to the point I couldn't pay attention."

I just nod in response squeezing his hand lightly as we walk onwards towards Felix and Cry's office. I was lost in thought as the silence was held between us still processing the information that happened today. Today surely has been a roller-coaster of emotions that's for sure.


	4. Connected Hearts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Since I know I posted a crap Chapter I'm going to make this one a special one ;D I also want to think everyone for liking this book so much! This book is 100% written by me so I feel so proud of myself ;u; and I am also excited to say this book has over 300 hits on Ao3 THAT BLOWS MY MIND!! Thank you guys so much this chapter will have both POVs! So get ready, and I hope you enjoy ;3 )
> 
> -Vampy

Jack's POV

I follow Mark quietly studying him as he walks. Should we really be doing this? He has been knocked out for a while. I'm probably just worrying to much. 

My thoughts are disrupted as Mark opens the door to the office where Felix immediately greets us yet again. "Welcome back Mark and Jack, are you feeling better Mark?" Felix asks looking him over Cry doing the same.

"Much better now." Mark says calmly still holding my hand in his. "I want to take our bond test." Mark says confidently I look at him a little shocked by his frankness of the subject. He sounded like he was demanding it more than asking.

Felix chuckled in response. "You're actually not the only one wanting to do that today. Would you mind dueling with the people that asked to take it?" Felix asked looking up at both of us from his chair he seemed to be excited to see our bond test, but he didn't show it in his face only in his eyes. "You do understand if it proves that you have a strong bond you will be forced into training to help defend out city right?"

I honestly had no idea we would be, I thought it was just a choice. I looked up at Mark worriedly. He returned my gaze our eye contact calming me a bit. He mouthed out 'It will be okay,' and I nodded in response. As long as Mark is there with me I think even if we got forced into training we could make it through it together.

"Yes, I understand that we will be fine dueling with the other students." Mark says watching as Cry gets up, and disappears.

"Great! Cry went to get the other two who will participate in the duel. Now let's get you ready for it." Felix said getting up walking over to us he put his hands on our shoulders. "You might want to close your eyes. It makes me dizzy if I don't." Felix warned I quickly shut my eyes as he teleported us to a arena.

I looked around me studying the area that seemed to have a barrier to protect the surrounding area from our magic hitting it. "This is so cool..." I mumbled to myself I was always amazed with protection spells, and this one was amazing. It would keep haywire magic from damaging the forest outside, but allow it to be disbursed in the arena. It also protected the spectator seats as well which some people already sat in. This after all was a hang out spot for after school activities. 

"Here Mark." Felix said grabbing Mark's collar, and ripping it off. Once the collar was removed I could really feel Mark's power. It was overwhelming how powerful he really was I didn't think the collar could hold so much back. "I figured it would be best not to handicap you in your duel." Felix said with a chuckle before teleporting away to a observe tower.

"Do I scare you?..." Mark asked softly looking down at me with fear glazed over his chocolate eyes. 

I shook my head gently. "No Mark, I mean you're not trying to eat me are you?" I asked with a giggle.

"No, but it sounds tempting." Mark joked which just made me laugh more. I know he wouldn't try to drain me of my magic unless I let him. 

On the other side of the arena I could see another couple which I'm assuming were both dark mages from their grayish pale skin. There aura wasn't as powerful as mine, or Marks but that doesn't mean anything since bonds can enhance your magic. Cry already had taken off their collars teleporting himself by Felix watching us intently.

"Ready?" Mark asked me, and I nodded grabbing Marks other hand gently. We faced each other letting our magic flow between us. I could feel Mark's dark magic nip at mine desperately wanting to consume me, but I could tell Mark was still in control of it. 

"Ladies and gents! We are having a bond test happening before us. On one team is Mark and Sean Fischbach-McLoughlin. On the other team is Alex and Olivia Lockhart. The match will begin in 3... 2... 1 Go!" Felix announced I could already hear the other team starting to cast enchants to help themselves while Mark and I let our Magic continue to grow off one another's. I could feel his darkness seep into me it was an odd feeling. I could feel his fear, his pain, his anxiety, and his love for me. I blush as I realize that means he can feel everything I feel to. 

{Let's try to end this quickly love} Mark tells me telepathically which surprises me my eyes widen as I realize our bond makes us able to talk to each other with our minds.

{Alright, we should probably take offensive since that's what the other team is doing.} I suggest listening to the other teams quickening pace as they approach us.

{I have a better idea. When they get close enough can you cast a barrier spell while I cast an attack spell? If we work together in both I'm sure it would prove to be more effective.} Mark says I pounder the thought for a moment.

{That could work. Alright let's do that.} I say already coming up with a spell in my mind. I could tell Mark was smiling, and happy that I agreed. We opened up our eyes at the same time making eye contact.

{Now!} Mark says, and immediately an enchant spills from my lips the barrier rising in front of us. I watch as Mark's dark magic begins to consume him making his eyes black with red pupils in the center. His skin becomes more grayer than before, and his teeth become sharper almost like a vampires. I do my best to focus on my shield as I find this darker side of Mark hotter I know my light Magic is changing me as well turning my pupils green, and illuminating my body in a green light. A haunting enchant leaves Mark's mouth in a darker distorted tone. Blackened rose vines sprout out of the ground in a quick motion moving much like snakes in a fast pace towards their targets. Red flowers begin to bloom making what I am assuming to be a toxic fume. I could tell Mark was going easy though, I had studied his family a little once I found out who he was from a famous magazine. He had made the font cover of the booklet, and that's how I knew it was him. His family grimoire is one of most deadliest to fight against, and I am more than sure that this is just one of the smaller spells he knows. 

The girl Olivia uses a wind spell to disperse the toxic fume as her soul-mate Alex charges forward with his family weapon. A scythe with broken chains attached I knew that each link on the scythe was a family member that had used it. His scythe burned with a Maroon flame as it struck against my barrier consuming my barrier in fire. My barrier didn't give in that easy but he did crack it some what from where his scythe punctured it. I watched as Mark's vines had wrapped themselves around Olivia putting her in a tight bind the thorns digging into her skin dying the vines in a crimson red. "Olivia!" Alex shouted running back towards her. Mark let her down gently seeing she had enough before the vines withered away. Alex was to absorbed into attacking that he didn't think about protecting Olivia. I'm sad to see this end so quickly, but I am glad we won. 

I fade my barrier away, and study Mark happily seeing him in his full power state. He smirked down at me. "Like what you see?" He said confidently with a chuckle. I began to get flustered. 

"Shut up Mark!" I say flustered which Mark just chuckles at me more he let's go of my hands his magic didn't disconnect from mine though. When Mark realized this he was just as confused as I was. I decided to ignore it for the moment before walking off towards Olivia and Alex. "Good match! Here let me help." I say quietly before gently placing my hand on Olivia's forehead healing her wounds she giggles at me.

"That feels weird." Olivia says before moving my hand away. "Thank you Sean. Good match."

"Yes thank you." Alex said relieved to see Olivia was alright. "Good match." He says quietly helping Olivia stand.

Mark watched the three of us a small smile on his face showing his sharp teeth slightly. He then looked up at the tower Felix and Cry were in. I looked up into it as well seeing them having some sort of conversation.

Mark's POV

I actually didn't want to eat his magic... That's so weird. I thought to myself watching Felix and Cry. I noticed Jack came back to me looking up at them as well.

"What do you think their talking about?" Jack asked breaking the silence between us.

"I was thinking that myself." I reply honestly, but it isn't long before our questions are answered.

"Sorry for the wait." Felix said over the sound system before clearing his throat. "Now I must explain the bond types as part of my jobs after the duel. I know its boring and repetitive, but it must be done. Now let's begin at the bottom of the bonds with Fortitudo bonds. Fortitudo bonds are the most common bonds they are moderately powerful, but their magic usage in team battles are limited especially from a distance. The next bonds are Spem bonds. Spem bonds are stronger than Chain because they put hope into each other making them more confident. These people are able to fight alone, and together but there magic is also limited this is a rare bond. The rarest bond is Amare bonds or 'Infinite' bonds these people can fight alone, and together their magic is also not limited. But if you a separated for to long you both become weak both magically and physically." Felix stepped away from the microphone to let Cry speak.

"The results of the test are as followed Olivia and Alex Lockhart your bond is Fortitudo." Cry says calmly. It seems to upset Alex a little to hear that their bond was one of the common ones, but Olivia is quick to comfort him which I thought was nice of her. I could practically feel Jack's nerves as he anticipated what our bond would be.

"Mark and Sean Fischbach-McLoughlin your bond type is Amare. From this day onward you will be placed into training to be part of the city guard." Cry says before teleporting in front of us slapping my collar back on my neck. I wince as it starts to drain my magic making me go back to normal. Cry didn't seem to care about it to much, but I could see his collar which was identical to mine strapped to his neck slightly hidden from his hood. "Ever day after lessons you will meet me, and Felix here to get prepared to defend the city along with the other trainees." I nod still trying to get used to the suffocating feeling around my neck. After it settles I breath out a sigh in relief it's at this point I realize how excited Jack is, and nervous. I pull him into a hug relishing in his warmth I was also excited, but exhausted from the power drain I just experienced. Jack was practically jumping up and down in my arms.

"Did you hear that Mark! Our bond is so strong!" Jack said excitedly kissing my lips out of his excitement. I stood there shocked for a moment before kissing him back I couldn't help, but smile into the kiss as I made it deeper and more meaningful. I could practically already hear Bob making fun of me for it tomorrow. I knew him, and Wade were watching. Hell I knew that throughout our battle people gathered around. It lasted for an hour which I didn't think was possible it felt like it lasted 5 minutes. 

I pulled back from the kiss just enough so I could rest my forehead against Jack's. "I love you." I breath out the words with a breath I didn't know I was holding. I could feel our magic melt together as our bond completes itself. My heart feels pure, and light I relax against Jack as we stand there with our eyes closed foreheads still touching. We enjoyed the silence Jack breaking it with four words that just lit my heart on fire.

"I love you too." Jack says quietly enough for me to hear. I wrap my arms around his waist as he wraps his around my neck resting them on my shoulders. I teleport us into our apartment not bothering to listen to the congratulations everyone was going to give us. That wasn't what I wanted right now. I wanted to be here with Jack holding him close to me because this right here. This made me feel pure happiness in love for the first time ever, and I never want it to change.


	5. Bond Complete

Jack's POV

I was startled slightly when all I could hear was Mark's heart beat. I opened my eyes looking around noticing we were in our apartment. I could feel the heat rise to my face as my thoughts began to go down into the gutter. "U-Um M-Mark?" I say nervously still snuggling my face into his chest his heart beat still soothing me a little.

"Yes Jack?" Mark said his calming voice becoming music to my ears.

"W-We're not going to do anything... um... er dirty right?" I asked innocently getting flustered at my stuttering, and inability to even speak properly.

Mark chuckled his smile practically lighting up the dimly lit room. "Only if you allow me." He said seductively his deep voice close to my ear. I practically shivered in his embrace as a slight tingle went down my spine.

Holy shit that's hot. Wait! What am I getting myself into?! I think as my mind begins to panic, but my body moves on it's own. I step on my tip toes smashing mine, and Mark's lips together passionately which he returns quickly. I can feel his arms slip around my waist while my hands rest on his neck pulling him closer to me.

*Warning very detailed SMUT ahead!*

Mark pulls back from me gently his eyes glazed with a new heated passion. "Don't you think we are going a little fast?" Mark asks holding my body flush against his. I feel so needy it's unbearable.

I shake my head in response knowing well that if I speak I would stutter, and just embarrass myself more. I felt like I needed this like we needed this. Not like our lives depended on it, but in a sense that it would make us closer more bonded than before, and it wasn't just that. I wanted every part of me to be his. I could see the spark in Mark's eyes as he smashed our lips together again in a much more heated kiss. I could feel his fangs brush against my bottom lip causing me to shiver once again in complete ecstasy. I don't know why, but everything about Mark fascinates me even his darkness. Maybe I find some kind of beauty in it, or something even more. 

I'm forced out of my thoughts when I feel my back get slammed against a wall making me gasp, and break our heated kiss. I looked up into Mark's eyes seeing his hunger for me in them as well as those dark eyes I seen before when he was allowed to use all of his magic. He wanted me desperately not to eat me, but to love me. Mark kissed up my neck his fangs grazing my skin lightly as if he was afraid to hurt me. In my broken voice I spoke out to him. "Don't be afraid." I said shakily trying to hold back my needy moans as he continued a little rougher this time. 

"M-Mark!" I moan at needfully as his fangs dig into the sweet spot of my neck. My hands find there way into Mark's hair tugging on it gently my pants beginning to get tight. I knew he wasn't sucking my magic, but a small bit trickled into his mouth with my blood. I could help but moan out since my mouth wasn't covered by Mark's lips anymore. My breaths quicken along with my heart as he licks the wound he inflicted closed using some of his dark magic to help it. Mark smirked looking me up, and down. He licked his lips cleaning his lips of my blood before kissing me again with a lustful passion. Mark forced his tongue into my mouth I could still taste the iron from my own blood, but in a way I enjoyed it my tongue rubbing against his along with his fangs causing his body to shiver. His hands found their way to my pants jerking them from my body almost ripping my jeans. My button making a loud popping noise as he forced my pants open. 

I moaned into our kiss helping Mark push down my jeans without messing them up hopefully. Mark pulled away to slip off his red flannel, and his black muscle t-shirt. I felt my face heat up more as I stared down at his beautiful chest, but the moment was stopped as I saw the horrible scar marring his stomach, and others on his back. I looked up at him worriedly. He returned my gaze giving me a reassuring smile.

"I'm alright I promise." Mark says just loud enough for me to hear in his husky voice. I decide to ignore his scars for now my hands gently brushed down his chest over his stomach. Slowly tracing his v-line that was sticking out slightly from his jeans. Mark let out a low groan that turned into a slight growl as he began to get needy. 

He tugged at the bottom of my shirt, and I grabbed his hands raising one to my mouth knowing very well that I was being a tease. "Patiences my love." I whisper kissing his hand gently before taking one of his fingers in my mouth, and sucked on it gently. I knew Mark was on the edge just by the look in his eyes. The deep need in his eyes I bit down slightly on the finger watching as Mark's face contorted into pain, but was quickly replaced with a satisfied groan as he threw his head back. He unbuttoned his own jeans pushing them down some before I let go of his finger allowing him to throw his jeans off himself. I slipped off my shirt throwing it somewhere out of the way. Mark pushed his body close against mine allowing him to rub his own erection against mine through our boxers. I let out a high pitched moan gripping Mark's shoulders feeling my legs get weak. 

"Do you want me?" Mark asked his voice husky filled with lust and need as he rubbed himself against me. I let out a shaky breath trying to contain my high pitched moans. 

"M-Mark..." I moaned out tugging at his boxers wanting them off along with my own.

"Yes Jack?" Mark purred in my ear his voice just making my erection worse. 

I ended up losing all sense of reason. "F-Fuck me Mark." I demanded as I moaned out. He smirked at me kissing me once again our tongues melting together as he slipped off our boxers. Before I even knew it I was stroking Mark's erection causing him to groan into our kiss making him move his hips slightly. I break the kiss slightly saliva strung between our mouths. "I-In my bathroom bag u-upstairs." I mutter to Mark before he quickly runs off to retrieve the lube from one of my bags upstairs. How I know it was in there you may ask? Because the only thing I never unpacked was that bag since I was lazy, and just carried it with me any time I had to use the showers. 

A minute later Mark returns holding the bottle of Lube in his hand he walks up to me handing me the bottle. I put some of it in my hand, and began to stroke Mark with it gently at first watching his body shiver at the cold as his face seemed to melt from the pleasure. I let out a high pitched squeak as I felt a lubed finger rub my entrance. I was to distracted to notice Mark was starting to prep me up until now. I kissed his neck allowing him to slip in a single digit, and move it around I bit down on Mark's neck slightly to try to contain my high pitched moan from the pain. This just excited Mark more making him slide in another digit to soon starting to spread me out. I gasped out in pain feeling my legs get weaker I end up practically leaning on Mark for support. Marks free hand wrapped around my erection stroking it gently I'm assuming in a attempt to soothe my pain. I moan out weakly edging him to go on, and hurry up. I wanted him so bad at this point it was painful.

"Hmm? Is my Jackaboy needy?" Mark hummed with a slight chuckle as his two fingers stretched me more before putting in a third one. I moaned out louder than before Mark quickly kissing me to silence me. "Shh baby we don't want the neighbors to rudely interrupt us." My body shivers in response to his words I feel like a moaning mess, but I bite my lip to help silence myself my moans still vibrating in my throat. 

Mark flipped me around I placed my hands on the wall to help support myself. Mark wrapped one hand around my waist while the other still had his fingers moving inside me. Mark licked up my neck before getting really close to my ear nibbling on it gently before asking. "Are you ready?" I nodded quickly in response letting out a whine when he removed his fingers I already missed the feeling of having something there. Mark pushed the tip of his erection towards my entrance teasing it. I could tell he was smirking since our magic was still connected. It was odd because I could feel everything he felt, and I'm sure it was the same for him even physically. 

I growled out slightly in irritation. "P-Please Mark." I begged he chuckled slightly his fangs grazing down the skin of my neck. He pushed his erection into me slowly causing me to become a moaning mess. Though at this point we kinda both were, and we were at the point we didn't give a shit if the neighbors heard or not. Mark bit into my neck again causing me to almost scream in pleasure. He gave me time to settle before he rocked his hips gently his now free hand wrapping around my waist, and stroking my erection. I could tell by now I wasn't going to last long our senses were doubled do to our bond. So whatever I felt Mark felt, and whatever he felt I felt. 

However, I could sense Mark was loosing himself and getting close. He began to pound into me making me throw back my head as I screamed out. I knew I was drooling on myself I'm so glad I can't see myself right now. Mark's breaths began to get uneven against my neck his loud groans, and growls muffled by my neck that he was still latched onto. His arm that was holding me steady moved up to my chest. He lightly pinched my right nipple causing me to lose it. I let out one last high pitched scream as I came all over the wall and myself. After three more deep thrusts Mark groaned out loudly his fangs getting jerked out of my neck causing me to moan out as I felt his cum inside me. My face heated up quickly as I tried to catch my breath. 

Mark carefully took us to the couch laying me down on top of him as we attempted to catch our breaths. I snuggled close into Marks chest listening to his quickened heart beat my chest sticking to his slightly from sweat and... other things. I shivered slightly as I started get cold from the air conditioner turning on. Mark held me close, and threw a blanket over us that had been laid on the back of the couch. We laid there for a while just calming ourselves down once I got relaxed I fell asleep quickly enjoying the warmth, and heartbeat of Mark's body.


	6. Let the Games Begin

Mark's POV (A month after their steamy fun time ;3 )

Jack hasn't noticed that the eyes were still following us even after our bond was complete. Maybe they stopped following him, and just keep watching me? I tried to talk to my father about it, but as always he just shrugged it off to my emotional issues. Jack waves his hand in front of my face to get me out of my daze.

"Are you alright Marky?" Jack asks a concerned look on his face I give him a small smile picking up my sandwich. 

"I'm alright babe just lost in thought." I say before taking a bite out of my sandwich. It's currently lunch time we were sitting with our friends who were absorbed in a conversation. Everyone was sitting with their soul-mate around the table. Bob even found Mandy two weeks ago, and they seem really happy. Wade was being his dumb self around Molly, Matt and Ryan were in a conversation with Jack about the duel testing we were doing after lunch. There is a sport of dueling you can enter into where there are great rewards you can gain. I didn't really want to do it at first, but Jack really want's the money we could win from it so we could buy our own house. Jack knew I was lying about how I felt since we can still tell each other emotions, but he didn't press on it any further which I was thankful for.

I can still feel the eyes burning gaze on my back. It's very unnerving, and there isn't anything I can do about it. Every time I turn around to see who it is I just see light blond hair before the figure scurries off. It terrifies me and makes me curious, but there is no way in hell I'm following them. I would hate to put Jack or myself in danger. Jack grabbed my hand gently to help calm me down, and I started to relax a little at the touch. Jack leaned his head on my shoulder gently bringing me back to reality.

"It's Matt and I for the first round today. I don't know who we are facing though which worries me a bit, but I know we will do well." Ryan says with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know we will just have to wait and see." Jack says with a light chuckle. 

"I'm more worried about facing Dan and Phil. They won last year without even trying." Matt says worriedly looking up at Ryan. "What if we fight them first?"

Ryan wrapped and arm around Matt's shoulder to reassure him. "Even if we do we will do our best right?" Ryan asks with a calm smile. Matt nods in response leaning into Ryan's touch. 

"I wouldn't worry so much." I say with a small smile. "It's not about winning it's about having fun." 

"He's right ya know." Jack says with a cheerful smile excited for our first match this afternoon. I think we go third or forth. I know it's way after the first one. The bell rings disrupting our conversation.

Immediately after the bell the intercom system comes on followed by Cry's voice coming through it. "All students must report to the battle arena at once for regionals of the 54th Bond Battle." I could see some students already teleporting there.

"Good luck guys." Jack says with a reassuring smile to Matt and Ryan.

"Good luck. Remember to stay calm okay?" I tell them before standing up with Jack teleporting us to the arena. We took our seats close to the front to watch closely at the battle that was about to unfold before us. 

"May the first competitors make their way to the battle ground please." Felix says once everyone has settled down. Matt and Ryan appear together on the right side of the field. On the left side I see Olivia and Alex again. 

Since Matt and Ryan were both light users they were already preparing a defense spell. Olivia and Alex have seemed to have strengthened their bond since the last time we fought them. 

"Ready?" Felix asked seeing both the teams nod in response before saying. "Begin!"

Matt had prepared the shield throwing it up while Ryan got his spear ready to throw over it. Olivia gave Alex a boost into the air with her wind magic giving him more force as he sliced his way into the barrier with his scythe. It shattered the barrier causing Ryan to panic slightly throwing his spear to quickly. It hit it's mark just not where Ryan had hoped the ground below Alex blew up throwing him back. 

"Matt are you alright!?" Ryan asked trying to see through the smoke his explosion caused.

"I'm okay. Ryan look out!!" Matt cried out as Olivia was causing a whirlwind to be thrown towards Ryan. Matt quickly summoned a barrier saving Ryan from the wind, but ended up getting burned by Alex in the process. Matt cried out in pain from the burns still fresh on his skin. 

"Matt!" Ryan shouted quickly running over helping him stand. Another wave of attacks were coming from both Olivia and Alex. They combined their powers together Olivia making another whirlwind, and Alex fusing his fire into it. Matt grabbed onto Ryan's hands accepting his aid as he casted another shield with what was left of his magic. Ryan's magic began to get out of control from his panic, and burst out in random directions causing explosion in random places along the field. Alex ended up being caught in one of them becoming seriously wounded. In the screen above the arena Matt's health bar was in the orange while Alex's health bar was in the red. If one of the partners got knocked out the match would be over. 

I could feel Jack's nervousness as we watched the battle go on. We couldn't see what was happening anymore because of the dust from the explosions. But our fears were put to rest when the horn sounded off that the match had ended. Alex's health bar was completely depleted, and when the smoke cleared Alex was unconscious with Ryan standing over him. I'm assuming Ryan took the dust cover to help him sneak up, and end it with a quick blow. 

"That was way to close." I say under my breath just low enough for Jack to hear.

"Way to close." Jack said sighing with relief as the medics come and help the wounded, and the Janitors go quickly to cleaning the arena for the next battle.

"Team 2 wins Round 1! Round 2 will begin in 10 minutes!" Felix says excitedly the screen changing to show the next contestants.

But when I look up to see the faces of who is battling next I become frozen in my place. My fears were coming to life crawling from the pit of my stomach to my panicking heart beat. My breath quickens, and I feel like I'm about to throw up. I can't believe that this is real. That blond hair, the slim figure, and that face. She really has been stalking me this entire time. Amy, one of the old fangirls that used to follow me around town was still stalking me along with her soul-mate.


	7. Self Conflict

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hello again everyone! I'm excited to say that on Wattpad this story has reached 40+ views with 13 votes, and on Ao3 this story has 500+ hits with 47 kudos YAY! ;u; This made my day so much better thank you guys so much! I honestly thought this book wouldn't go far since I made it out of boredom, but I was proved wrong by not only you guys but my friends at school who want me to post more :D Thanks my weirdo friends! jk I love you guys I swear... I also want to see how many of you are paying attention to the story. Please comment any of the hidden things you see that will possibly happen in the future. I love everyones theories on stuff, so I just want to see what you come up with :3 )

Jack's POV

I could feel Mark's fear crawl up my spine causing me to shiver. I looked over at Mark which just sent my nerves going insane. I've never seen Mark so scared ever since I met him. "Baby what's wrong?" No response he keeps staring at the health board terrified at the faces on it. "Mark!" I yell shaking his shoulders slightly.

Mark's Adams-apple moved slightly when he was snapped out of his anxiety attack. "We need to leave." Mark said quietly his voice raspy as he spoke I could barely hear him.

"What do you mean Mark? We can't leave we have a match after this one." I say concerned as I force him to look at me. "Mark look at me." His eyes finally tear away from the health board to my own eyes. I give him a small smile even when my own nerves are out of whack. "We have each other. We will be alright as long as we stay together okay?" I say softly wiping away Mark's tears with my thumbs still holding his cheeks gently.

Mark nods quietly pulling me into his lap his arms holding my waist close to him. I relax into his embrace letting my arms rest on his shoulders. We rest our foreheads against each others. I could feel Mark relax against me letting out a slow breath to calm himself. "I love you." I whisper out just loud enough for him to hear.

Mark's cheeks flush a bright pink color, but he didn't move away from me. "I love you more." he said shyly making me giggle.

"No I love you more ya doof!" I said while giggling. Instead of keeping our adorable argument going his soft lips met mine in a attempt to silence me. Which I'm happy to say it worked. I kissed Mark back gently being absorbed in our own little world until the horn startled me. The match had started while we were distracted. I turned around sitting between Mark's legs his arms still around my waist as we watched the battle. I could feel Mark still tensing slightly as he looked down at the people. I'm curious as to what has gotten Mark so worked up, but I don't want to panic him more by asking about it. So I just rub his hands gently as we watch Amy and her partner Signe (don't care if it's spelled wrong to tired to care.) go against Josh and Tyler. It was a even match from what I could see, but then again I couldn't see much since Amy disappeared into the shadows half the time, and Signe would fight against Josh at a quick pace. This battle was insanely hard to keep up with. But it wasn't long before Signe lost all of her health from clumsy mess ups. I can feel Mark begin to get nervous as the janitors clean up the arena yet again, and our pictures show up on the health board.

"We will be alright Markimoo. Remember we found something new we could try to do." I say confidently leaning back against Mark.

"I know I'm still a little worried though." Mark says after kissing my forehead.

"I am too, but I know we will make it through it." I say getting up, and helping Mark up. We teleport into the arena together Felix taking off Mark's collar again causing him to shift into the powerful handsome man I saw before. The black eyes with red pupils, his grayish skin, and those fangs. I could go on all day about how I loved his darkness, but I know now isn't a good time to go into that. "Ready?" I ask Mark as he looks down at me, and nods. He takes my hand his body morphing into a weapon that I can wield. Mark can change into any weapon really, but so far the whip version of himself is easier for me to wield. Mark's vines break out of the handle latching onto me so we can share our magic between us.

{Try to be careful not to tire out okay?} Mark tells me worriedly, and I smile giggling slightly.

{Yes mother} I say sarcastically making Mark chuckle. {But really we will be alright I believe in us.}

{I believe in us too.} Mark says calmly. I look up at the other team to see who we would be facing.

{Hey Mark isn't that Wade and Molly?} I ask looking at the team a few yards away from us. Mark makes a sound that I assume is confirming my suspicion. The horn sounds off before I can ask anymore questions. Mark is quick to start his chain of spells a slight red glow illuminating the whip he made himself to be. 

{I really need to get you to be able to wield something more than this. A whip doesn't look manly at all.} Mark whines making me chuckle.

{Sorry, sorry we can work on that for the next match okay?} I say casting a barrier spell preparing for the first attack. 

{Fine.} Mark says annoyed before his thorned vines begin to race towards Wade. Wade is quick grabbing Molly, and protecting her from his ice that he throws down to stop the vines. 

I lunged forward quickly with the distraction Mark had made swinging the whip... erm Mark... whatever at Wade and Molly making a loud cracking sound. Wade took the hit for Molly leaving a gash across his chest. It wasn't deep enough to kill him, but it was enough to make him bleed. Molly was quick to help his wounds heal. While Molly did that Wade caused a blizzard shielding them from us, and blinding our vision. {What do we do now Marky?} I asked putting up another barrier to protect us I was starting to panic slightly, but Mark was quick to comfort me.

{It's alright babe just stay calm. Wait for them to advance then blind them with your light okay?} Mark said calmly, and I nodded in response waiting for them to come out. We waited for what felt like hours, but it was probably just five minutes. Wade came crashing into the barrier getting flung back a few feet from the force. Molly was still no where to be seen, but I didn't wait I let my light glow brightly from the extra magic I had stored away that Mark hadn't used. I blinded Wade causing him to loose concentration, and the blizzard disappeared. {Nice one.} Mark said complimenting me as I looked around for Molly. I'm assuming Wade hid her so she wouldn't be hurt by one of us. I was sadly mistaken. Molly appeared out of my sight about to strike me down. Mark quickly shifted back to his human self taking the blow. I could see many needles sticking into Mark's skin he let out a groan in pain, and I yelled out placing my hands on Mark's back.

"Hold on Mark." I say desperately tears welling in my eyes. I knew these darts were poison darts Molly's goal was to paralyze me, but Mark took the blow instead. I fed Mark my magic to help him heal from the poison. I could feel Mark going limp beneath my hands, and tears started to fall from my eyes. I quickly helped Mark stand up so the medics could come get him, but a force blew me back away from him. It was then I noticed Mark was going out of control his magic was consuming him. Mark's teeth sharpened more, and some sort of black sludges was oozing from his back almost like wings. Mark let out a snarl the needles popping out of his skin one by one as his fingernails grew longer, and sharper. I watched frozen in horror unable to do anything. I'm starting to understand everything now. Dark magic users don't just have anxiety or depression issues. They are fighting a darker side of themselves continuously. "Mark! Stop!" I managed to cry out. 

Mark's head turned to me, and I could of sworn I saw a flicker of something in Mark's eyes. I believe it was pain. He needed help. Wade charged at Mark causing Mark to do the same thing he did to me which flung Wade back a few feet. He looked like he was fighting with himself. Instead of trying to hurt us he was forcing us away. "Run away..." Mark said in a raspy distorted voice that sent chills down my spine I could tell his voice was strained. Molly charged at Mark to try to avenge Wade who had gotten knocked out from the fall only pissing Mark off more. This time he actually swung a thorned vine at her, and on impact I could hear her ribs crack. She coughed out a little blood trying to catch herself as she skidded on the ground. 

I finally stood up, and walked over to Mark my body acting on it's own. Mark didn't move away from me, or fling me back this time I could see his breaths were short and ragged as he tried to control himself. I wrapped my arms around him causing him to tense and flinch under my touch. It hurt my heart slightly to see him like this, but I knew it wasn't because he was scared of me. He was afraid of hurting me. I let my light shine through him wrapping him in chains with a slight green glow. I knew this was a terrible idea, but I started to restrain some of Mark's magic absorbing it into my own. Felix and Cry ended the match once Wade was knocked out quickly teleporting to aid me in fixing Mark.

"Cry put the collar on him." Felix said giving it to Cry.

"But why do I have to do it." Cry complained grabbing the collar.

"Because if I do it he will try to eat me." Felix said angrily as he looked at Cry with a slight glare.

Cry sighed in annoyance. "Fine." Cry walked up slapping the collar onto Mark his form quickly changed back to normal. Mark fell to the ground with me on top of him his breaths still ragged, and labored. I could tell he was in pain still I kissed him softly and comforted him as best as I could.

"It's okay Markimoo it's all over." I say quietly my own voice raspy as I was starting to cry tears of relief. I could feel a sob rising in my throat threatening to come out. I petted Mark's hair gently as I held him close to me. "I'm so sorry Mark."

"Wasn't... your.. fault." Mark breathed out in his attempt to speak to me. I kissed him softly my tears falling onto his face.

"Don't talk baby I know it hurts you to." I say as my voice cracked a sob wracking my body as I hugged Mark close my face nuzzled into his chest. "I'm so glad you're okay. I was so worried that you were going to die, or worse." Mark gave me a small smile despite the pain he was in, and now that his magic wasn't going insane I was starting to feel it. "Please never do that again Mark."

{I'll try.} Mark said telepathically since it strained him to do it physically. The medics were quick to take Wade, and Molly but were hesitant to take me and Mark. I helped them get Mark on a stretcher, and I walked with them as we left the arena.


	8. Pain for Sanity

Mark's POV  
My sight is hazy as I am lifted up onto the stretcher. {Jack?...} I say terrified since I can't see clearly.

"I'm here Markimoo." Jack says I feel my hand be enveloped in warmth, but I can't squeeze it back. I'm guessing the paralyzing poison is affecting me, and my magic over flowing. I knew what was coming. I didn't want it to happen not again. She was always the cause of it. She would never leave me alone. And now Jack will have to watch me go through my treatment.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like we wont be able to give him the antidote until after we get him to disperse his extra magic." One of the nurses said. 

"What do you mean!?" Jack said confused, and terrified for my safety. It was heart warming. I was glad he cared so much I just wish he wouldn't have to see this.

"His magic is deflecting anything that can help him it's wanting to control him, so we have to help him get rid of it." The nurse said once again. A team of nurses lifted me up setting me on the floor where I was sitting on my knees. They chained my arms to the wall so I couldn't escape. The team then walked over to Jack attempting to escort him out of the room.

"No! I won't leave him!" Jack shouted I could tell he was crying from the sound his voice made as it cracked.

{Jack, just let them do their job. I don't know if I could forgive myself if I hurt you.} I say preparing myself for another mental scar that was going to be placed into my memory.

{What are they going to do Mark!?} Jack asked me worriedly I didn't respond I stayed silent as the nurse cut off my shirt to reveal my bare chest and back.

Jack's POV

I was positioned in front of a one way mirror. I could see Mark, but he couldn't see me. This was a dark magic hospital, and these people were acting like this was normal! Mark is covered in deep scars that are even worse on his back. That's abuse isn't it?! What the hell happened to him!? I know I'm panicking way to much but for fuck sakes who wouldn't! I couldn't talk to Mark anymore. I couldn't even feel his feelings anymore, and I was starting to feel nauseous. I'm guessing they separated our bond momentarily until his treatment was over, but is this really a treatment?

My mind was snapped out of it's billion questions running around at millions of miles and hour as Mark began to scream in agony. They removed his collar while I was off in my own little world letting his magic over flow bringing him to his almost demon state. But now they were literally torturing him with some sort of spell. It set his back ablaze making my heart ache. I could feel the sobs wrack my body my mind screaming at me to turn away but I couldn't. No matter how much I wanted to I couldn't stop watching Mark's agony. 

It felt like the whole thing was going on for hours, but finally after enough blood shed from Marks wounds a black sludge began to pool out of Mark's body. His features shifted until they turned to normal. A nurse standing by with a needle quickly injected Mark with what I assumed was the antidote. My chest hurt from how hard I was sobbing. How could they do that to him? And if it hurt that bad with him being paralyzed I can't imagine how it will feel once his body wakes up. 

They give Mark one more shot before they allow me inside to see him. "Mark!" I cry out as I rush down to him before the nurses finish taking off his chains. "Are you alright?" I say tears falling down my face once again as I hold Mark's face gently in my hands my thumbs rubbing his cheeks gently.

Mark gave me his signature smile. Our bond was connecting back together slowly as Mark became less paralyzed which I was thankful for. Mark was relieved to see me. {I still can't talk properly yet sorry.}

"That's fine baby. I don't care about that at the moment I'm just glad you're okay." I say as happy tears fall from my eyes. Mark blinks his eyes into focus I can start to feel the pain from his new wounds seep into my own skin.

"Can we just go home?" Mark asked quietly his voice still raw from his screams.

"Of course baby." I say with a small smile. I grab a bag outside the door assuming it was Mark's prescription medication and bandages before teleporting us home. "Can you lay on your belly for me so I can clean your wound?" 

Mark nods I help him up on the bed laying him on his stomach gently. "This is going to hurt, but it will be over soon I promise." I say letting him settle before putting on the medication I wince feeling it burn his skin and my own. Mark grunts out in pain as I rub in the medicine. I'm betting he is to weak to scream out in pain because I know this really hurts.

After a few more minutes I finally get Mark wrapped up, and in more comfortable clothing. It's now that I decide to bring up everything that has happened. "Hey Mark?"

"Hmm?" Mark hums in response turning his head to look at me.

"Can you tell me what happened?" I ask careful with how I say the words. I didn't want to throw him into another panic attack, but once his magic became out of control it was hard to read him and not at the same time. It's confusing to me I can't really explain it myself. Maybe Mark can? And Maybe this will explain why he isn't trying to eat my magic all the time either.

Mark draws in a shaky breath before letting it out slowly. He swallows nervously before opening his mouth again. "I'll do my best..." He says quietly as he forms his thoughts together.


	9. Darkest Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I will do my best to be quick about this I promise! Two things! Well maybe three.. hell I don't know :D anyways first thing is I have archery practice two days in a row RIP me. So second thing Chapter 10 may be late, but if it ends up being that way I will make it a special long chapter sound fair? That and I have to do things Saturday 

Mark's POV (Flash back)

Due to my families status I always was ahead of everyone in our lessons as children, so most of the time I never really could practice spells with anyone my age. Until my family met Amy's family at a council meeting. Me being the shy kid I was didn't really want to talk to someone I didn't know. Much less even share my abilities with them, or fight against them. My opinion didn't matter though, and I ended up being stuck with Amy anyways. She wasn't as skilled as I was, nor as powerful. In fact she was at least four lessons behind me which I didn't think was fair. It was then I realized what the real point in all of this was. Her parents had paid mine to get me to tutor her since she sucked terribly at magic. She wasn't even that great at acting like a lady either. She loved making a mess of herself, and everything around her. She was also very creepy in a sense she never stopped watching me. It was like everything I did was interesting to her.

When we entered in middle school she just kept trying to get closer and closer. It weirded me out a bit because the more closer she got the more obsessive she became. She had to know where I was, who I was with, and what I did. I asked my brother Thomas about it, and he explained to me that Amy probably wanted to be my girlfriend. And being my twelve year old self I almost threw up in my mouth at the thought. I still do honestly, so I don't really blame myself. I was lucky enough to have Wade and Bob there though to keep her off me for some time in the day. I hated how people kept asking me if I was dating her, and every time I said no they looked at me like I was insane. Who in there right mind would want to be with that psycho! I kept denying the truth hoping it wasn't true. I didn't want Amy at all, and I hadn't had my soul-dream either. I was hoping desperately my soul-mate wouldn't be her.

A month later she then asked me if I wanted to be her boyfriend, and I instantly denied her. Sadly that didn't stop her everywhere I went she was there watching me in the distance. She was like a disease that just didn't go away, and when I told my parents about it there wasn't much they could do. Even if her family was weaker than us because of our truce with each other we couldn't fight about things like this. And knowing Amy she would throw a fit, so she could just have me to herself. She was a bit of a spoiled brat she hated to be told no. Because of this I slowly started to panic, and because of that the darkness in myself grew. It grew so much it became more powerful than my father's, so now even with how much treatment I take I still fight my own battles against myself. I've never been able to control myself in highly stressful situations. And I blame Amy for it, but I probably shouldn't.

I understand she was a love sick puppy. It's just she kept crushing me under her weight, and it drove me slowly insane. It still does sometimes, being so constricted, so caged, unable to breath, and no freedom. Not only did it cause my power to increase, but it also caused my coming of age ceremony to progress faster than I would of liked. I hated the coming of age ceremony after watching my brother do it. It's completely terrifying. I still don't understand the point of it beside scaring yourself almost to death. Thomas was 18 when he had his coming of age ceremony which is the normal age. I on the other hand had to have it when I turned 16. 

I still remember it like it happened yesterday. The stench of blood, the flame of candles heat from candles licking against my skin. The whole purpose of this is to find what family weapon you would be bonded to for the rest of your life, but my family knows I will refuse to use it. I refuse to let anyone see my true power. I just don't want that kind of attention. I feel the magic in me boil just begging to come out. My breaths become labored as I see someone in a hood walk into the room. The hood hides their face, so I can't see them. I know my family is out there watching from the one way mirror. I tug against the chains which don't even budge. 

The hooded figure draws a circle around me with salt, and candles still positioned in 5 different spots. The man steps inside the circle pulling out a dagger. I try to run away, but I'm held in place. He makes deep cuts into my back going down into the muscle making me cry out in an agonizing pain. The strain my body makes just to make a sound even becomes painful. I knew how dangerous, and stupid this was. I had to bleed until my magic started to flow out of me. In some cases it never came, and people bled to death. Would I do the same? The figure stood out of the circle and began to throw enchants at me. Some burned others stung like I was being frozen with dry ice. This went on for what felt like hours until finally my magic started to pour out. At first it was going insane smashing around trying to break out of the barrier. It eventually calmed down and began to make it's way towards one of the candles. Each candle had a different scent, and depending on which scent my magic was drawn to was the weapon I was given. The candle are each enchanted with a piece of the weapon that can be chosen from. My magic chose the Rose candle. Which meant I could wield the family Axe as well as my families death grimoire spells. Once my magic took the candle it absorbed the piece quickly leaving my back with an intense burning sensation.

Every nerve in my body began to light on fire. I had no will power to scream, or even cry. I was just in so much pain. I can't explain it. It took over an hour for me to adjust to the pain enough to get up. I stumbled out of the room my mother quickly helping me get medical attention. My father wasn't fazed at all from my wounds, but my brother looked at me worriedly. I guess it shouldn't of happened like this. Maybe it wasn't supposed to take so long? I don't know. I was more afraid of myself then anything. The voices in my head were screaming out me. I could still feel her eyes on me everywhere I went. Amy could hide herself in shadows. That was her family's specialty they were trained assassins, but that was a long time ago before peace was made. 

After I was patched up I was finally allowed to be alone in my room. I was so tired almost to the point of passing out, and as soon as I laid down on my bed I passed out. That night was probably the best one of my life. Because I finally had my soul-dream. I woke up extremely happy, but also afraid. I was going to be gay? He is a light user? What am I going to do? I didn't tell anyone for a entire week about it, but eventually Amy found out about it. She was insanely angry. Not just because I didn't tell her, but because she knew it wasn't her since she still didn't have her's yet. She immediately took out her jealousy on me since I wouldn't tell her who it was. I didn't even know his name yet at the time. But after that I never saw the crazy bitch again until today. It still terrifies me that she may still like me. I know it may sound impossible, but I just don't know. Something is off about her, and I can't quite figure it out yet. But despite the fear that makes my body shiver I am happy. I am happy to finally be able to open up to somebody about this who actually cares. Who doesn't think I'm crazy, and who I love dearly.


	10. Calm Before The Storm

Jack's POV

I knew that girl had something to do with Mark's panic attacks, but I didn't think that it was because of this. I gently held Mark as he wept into my shoulder. His fresh hot tears soaking part of my shirt. I was to lost in my own thoughts to even notice the uncomfortable feeling of my shirt sticking to my skin. Part of me desperately wanted to hurt Amy, but another just wanted to protect Mark from her completely. Was I starting to become dark mage? I've heard of light mages becoming dark mages after being fed on, but they never truly became completely dark. They just were able to use dark magic just not as much as regular dark users. I'm pretty sure that the dark side of themselves shows up as well, but I don't think I have one. So I should be okay. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Mark says his voice raspy from crying, and muffled a small bit by my shoulder.

I rub his back gently a sad smile forming on my lips. "It's alright Mark. I understand why you didn't do it right away, and I'm not mad about it."

"Promise?" Mark says looking up to me his head still leaning on my shoulder his eyes slightly red from crying. Even in this state he is beautiful. His brown eyes sparkle from the tears he hasn't shed yet. 

"I promise." I say with a reassuring smile gently placing a kiss on Mark's forehead. I will always keep him safe even if it kills me. I had finished bandaging him while he spoke to me. He still hasn't taken his medicine mostly because we haven't gotten anything to eat yet so he could take it. "Do you want me to make us something to eat?" I ask Mark quietly. He looks away from me for a moment before returning his gaze to me.

"Sure..." Mark says letting me go with a bit of hesitation. I could tell he didn't want me to go. He just wanted to stay next to me, and pretend today didn't happen at all. 

I give Mark another kiss running my fingers through his hair before getting up and walking into the kitchen. I prepare something simple. Mac and cheese which is sadly all I can make without burning the house down. 

I walk back into the room to see Mark staring off into space. "Baby? You okay?" Mark jumps being startled. He must of not noticed I came back into the room. 

"Sorry, I was just lost in thought." Mark says looking down feeling guilty. I set our bowls down on the bed side table. 

I lift Mark's head up gently a small smile on my lips as I look down into his warm brown eyes. "It's okay Marky I'll try not to startle you from now on." Mark relaxes into my touch a calm feeling stretching through out his body which I feel as well, and it makes me happy. He was so tense before. I lean my forehead against Mark's just taking a few moment to enjoy each others company. After a few minutes I broke our contact, and put a bowl of the mac and cheese in Mark's lap. It wasn't scorching hot, but it was still pretty warm. "Now eat so you can take your medicine."

Mark pouts like a little kid. "But I don't want to!" He says before chuckling. "Fine, but I demand attention afterwards." 

I chuckle at Mark's words. I'm glad to see a smile on his face he is starting to get back to his normal self. "Fine, but food and medicine first." I said trying not to chuckle as I spoke. I dug through the bag finding the two medication bottles that Mark needed. One was a narcotic(pain medication) while the other was antibiotics. Mark and I eat in silence I didn't mind it that much. It was a lot to take in what happened today anyways. I'm hoping tomorrow will bring something happier. We do have a week break before our next battle so that's a plus. But I still have this unnerving feeling that I can't leave Mark alone, and I don't know why. 

"Okay I can take my medicine now." Mark says quietly handing me his empty bowl. I put it in mine before giving him his medication, and a glass of water. Mark puts the pills in his mouth, and drinks the water to help them go down. "Oh my god those taste like shit!" Mark says while coughing slightly.

I couldn't help, but chuckle at the display. "It's not funny!" Mark immediately says towards me causing me to laugh even more. Though my sounds are quickly muffled by my shirt being pulled downwards. I fall onto the bed my mouth being silenced by soft lips colliding with mine. My arms reach up gently holding the sides of Mark's face as he kisses me. I can feel my heart flutter along with this in our happy moment that we share. No matter how many times this happens I still can't believe it's real. It makes me feel so happy, so carefree it's amazing. Mark bites my bottom lip gently causing a small moan to escape out of my throat. Mark pulled away from me his arms wrapping around my waist. I let out a small whine of disappointment.

"Aw don't be a tease." I whine out looking up at Mark who just smirks down at me in response. Our lips connect once more with a warm passion. We forget the world around us as we absorb ourselves into each other. Somewhere in our heated make out session I ended up sitting in Mark's lap my body flush against his. "Are you sure you can do this Markimoo?" I ask our lips only centimeters apart as we break the kiss to catch our breaths. 

SMUT Warning

"If you treat me instead, yes." Mark says a small fire shining in his eyes that I knew all to well at this point. I let my lips collide with Mark's again our tongues melting together in our heated kiss. A small moan escapes my throat again as I feel my pants grow tighter around me. I can feel Mark's own excitement against mine. I move my hand slow and steady down Mark's bare chest over his bandages, and down to the waist line of his jeans. I unbutton them slipping my hand down stroking Mark's member gently. A loud groan mixed with a growl escapes Mark's mouth exciting me further. 

Mark helps me get his boxers, and jeans off of him while I strip myself of mine along with my shirt. I kiss down Mark's neck biting down on a part of his neck starting to leave a hickey. Mark groans out in pleasure his hands instantly going to my waist to pull me close again. I let out another moan before trailing kisses down Mark's body. I lick the tip of Mark's cock a smirk on my face as I know I'm being a tease, but I have a right to be. After all it's pay back for earlier. Though Mark wasn't having it Mark growled at me forcing his member into my mouth. I moan out from the roughness which I didn't mind so much. In fact I actually enjoyed it. Mark let out a groan as he forced my head up and down his cock. His breaths become quick and jagged. I stop knowing Mark was close to his climax, and reach over to the nightstand grabbing the bottle of lube. I put some in my hand. I stroke Mark's member with the lube enjoying how his body shivers to the coldness of it. "Do you want me Markimoo?" I say with a light chuckle. Instead of giving me a verbal response he grabs my ass and squeezes it hard. I yell out in pleasure at the sudden roughness. Mark then took some of the lube on his fingers pushing them into my entrance. I shiver slightly before a loud moan escapes my lips. It doesn't take much to open me up anymore since my body has gotten used to Mark. He was after all pretty big in size. 

When Mark pulls out his fingers thinking I'm ready enough he helps me position myself as I straddle his hips. I go down on his member we both let out loud moans of pleasure. My legs growing weak causing me to go down faster than I intended. The air quickly left my lungs as I felt all of Mark inside me. After a few moments Mark became impatient grabbing my waist moving me up and down on him. I could feel a pair of eyes watching us as we went on with our sinful, but enjoyable fun. This only fueled my fetishes even more. It only took Mark hitting my prostate once before I was done. I hit my climax hard my cum covering Mark's stomach. I was breathless as Mark still hadn't reached his. He thrusts into me hard and deep causing me to scream out. After about five or six thrusts he releases into me. My mind is so fuzzy from the heat, and passion we are sharing that I don't even bother to clean myself up. I take a towel, and clean up Mark's chest before his bandages become ruined.

"That was more than just cuddling Mark." I said still panting a little from exhaustion.

"So?" Mark replies happily pulling me close to him.

I chuckle giving him a small shove on his shoulder. "Your wounded dummy I don't want to make it worse." I say before giving him a sweet peck on his lips snuggling close to Mark's chest.

"It's not that bad I barely feel it anyways." Mark says as he relaxes next to me. We share our warmth under the bed sheets being as lovey dovey as ever.

"Even so I still worry about you. I love you Markimoo." I say quietly nuzzling my face into his neck. Exhaustion starting to take its toll on my body I let out a small cute yawn making me blush a little.

"I love you too Jackaboy let's go to sleep okay?" Mark says with a slight chuckle before kissing the top of my head. He makes sure we are covered up before resting his head against mine. I slowly fall asleep my eyes becoming to heavy for me to keep open. All my mind can think about is how lucky I am to have Mark, and how much of my heart he does own.

??? POV

I watched them in the shadows the disgusting green haired man his hands all over Mark like that. It makes me sick. I hope I get to fight him in the magic arena just for a chance to strangle the Irish bastard. Mark will be mine no matter what I have to do. I refuse to give up.


	11. A Note

Mark's POV (Next Day)

I walked Jack to class my worries still in the back of my mind. I was more concerned for Jack who seemed to be a little sore from our... 'activities'. Though he seemed to hide it well from others. I leaned against the wall beside the theater door with a small smile on my face as I looked down at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked curiously looking back up at me. He smiled softly standing close to me so he wouldn't get pushed around from the crowd of people rushing to get to class.

"Just admiring your beautiful face." I said with a smirk watching his cheeks start to change into a bright pink color. 

Jack punched my arm lightly getting flustered at my comment. "Hush ya big doof!" 

I chuckled pulling Jack closer to me, and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead. "But it's true! And it's just too much fun to tease you." I did my best to hold in my fits of laughter, but the situation changed quickly as Jack silenced me with his sweet soft lips.

Jack pulled away his face still flushed a bright pink. Mine also began to heat up as I looked into Jack's eyes. "I have to go now. You better hurry before your late Markimoo." Jack said with a smile. "I love you, bye." He said as he gave me a quick hug.

I kissed the top of his head. "I love you too, I'll come pick you up after class okay?" Jack nodded before running off into the theater. I got off the wall beginning the long dreadful walk to my next class. I didn't mind it so much really I just wish I wasn't away from Jack. I get lost in my thoughts as each step moves me further and further away from my love. My worries start to sink farther down into my being with each step. My senses kick up making my hyper aware of my surroundings; the sound of the crows cawing in the distance, the idle chatter of a group of girls complaining about a professor, the warm scent of rain filling my nose. Don't get me wrong I enjoyed this some days, but others not so much like today. I would much rather not deal with this right now it just makes the eyes boring into the back of my skull even more intense. I ignore it as I get closer to the kennels of the magic beasts. They take more animal-like forms to look less intimidating around the school. I opened my kennel letting out an over excited golden retriever that I have grown attached to. "Good morning Chica." I said a slight chuckle falling from my lips as Chica proceeded to jump on me. What was so cool about Chica is she could take any form she wanted really, but this was her favorite one. Chica like myself was a dark being. A demon to make it simple to explain. She was human at one time until she made a terrible sin because of that she became this. A thing with no true human form, and no voice besides animal voices. By my guess she must have been a beautiful woman who used her looks to kill, and get what she wanted. 

"Sit." I commanded which Chica instantly obeyed as her demonic magic began to connect with my own creating a lead. "Let's go." I say with a small smile as Chica got up walking by my side as we walking into the classroom. She climbed up into my lap making herself a squirrel so she would fit easier. This class was more towards the guard unit than regular classes. We were being trained with our beasts to work together while on missions. It was interesting, though our practice wasn't as advanced as mine and Jack's. I still enjoyed it though.

Felix decided when we were ready he would send us on an easy mission. We decided to wait until after the tournament for obvious reasons. I didn't think we would advance as quickly as we did, but Felix said it was normal for our bond type. It still worried me some because I was starting to notice Jack becoming less... pure? I guess that's the word I'm looking for. It may just be my protective side I don't know. It's best not to dwell on it. Class ended before I even knew it. I probably should of payed more attention to my class. Oh well. 

I got up carrying Chica in my arms as I took her back to the kennels. When I pass this course I'll be able to take her out of this stupid prison. "I'll be back soon I promise." Chica squeaked in response before changing back to her retriever form. I walked out of the kennels, and to the hallways seeing Jack waiting anxiously. I walk up to him my face filled with confusion as I stared at his worried expression. "What's wrong baby?"

"We need to go." Jack said quickly grabbing my arm dragging me behind him as he quickly ran to a spot with less people before teleporting us to the dorm. 

"What's going on?" I asked grabbing Jack and forcing him to face me. Tears brimmed his eyes as he pulled away gently taking his bag off his shoulders. 

Jack opened the bag pulling out a small piece of paper that was neatly folded with a bright pink lipstick stain on the top of it. I didn't even need to read it to know who it was from. Anger filled me quickly causing my head to pound. I took slow deep breaths to calm myself so I wouldn't lose control of my magic again. I tuck the note into my pocket deciding to ignore it for now. I knew Jack had already read it, and that's why he was freaking out.

"It will be okay. I won't go anywhere I promise." I say with a small smile. Jack quickly jumped back into my arms small sobs racking his body. I knew his fears just as well as my own. We were afraid to get pulled apart, or the other to get hurt. And I knew Jack was afraid I was going to leave him, but there was no way in hell I would. I held him close letting him melt into my arms for comfort. I rubbed circles on his hand with my back as I laid my head on top of his. His sobs quieted down after a bit causing him to just have small whimpers. I lifted up his tear stained face placing kisses all over it before connecting our lips. "We can stay here the rest of the day if you want. Our classes are just working on the projects we started yesterday anyways." Jack nodded staying close to me I leaned back falling onto the couch with Jack. He curled up in my lap easily getting comfortable against me. His body finally relaxed, and he fell asleep in my arms. Whatever this dumbass note had in store for me I wasn't going to let it interfere with us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Okay so here is my little begging for forgiveness session. I know I have taken literally forever to write some chapters, and I'm terribly sorry! School just all of a sudden went into 'smother Vampy in work' mode for some stupid reason, and I just haven't caught a break yet I am trying my best though! So if some chapters seem horribly written I deeply apologize. I promise to do better in the future when I'm not dying in school work.)


	12. Don't Go

Jack's POV

It doesn't matter how much Mark tells me he won't leave me. I know he won't break up with me that's not the problem. Whoever wrote the note wants Mark in more ways than one, and they threatened my life if he didn't cooperate. Who is that fucking insane?! He isn't even their soul-mate he is mine! Why do they want Mark so badly? Is it because of his power? I don't fucking know, but it's scaring me. I can't help being worried I just am. I know Mark feels it too. 

"I'll handle it okay? Please don't worry. I hate to see you cry." Mark says gently wiping away my tears with his thumbs.

I take in a shaky breath raising my hands to lay them on Mark's. I stare up into his eyes through my tears his warm chocolate eyes calming me some. "L-Let me help. I don't want you to get hurt." I say my voice on the verge of sobs. I know I most likely looked like a mess, but at this point I didn't care. Mark was all that I cared about, and I would protect him even if it killed me.

"Don't even think about it." Mark said firmly knowing very well how I was feeling at that point.

"How can I not?! Who ever this crazy person is wants you for whatever they plan to do! And I refuse to let them have their way!" I say my worry taking over my thoughts. I knew I was causing a scene in the middle of the hallway. My hands were up in the air to show how big of a deal this was for me.

"Shh Sean let's talk about this later. In a more private place." Mark said quietly seeing as a crowd was starting to gather.

"Fine!" I say with aggravated sigh. Mark takes my hand in his I let our fingers intertwine. Even though at that point all I wanted to do was punch the wall until my hand shattered. I wanted to find out who this was, and just force them away from Mark.

Mark's POV

I could tell Jack was really pissed at me which is surprising since we never really fought until now. Maybe that's what this person wanted. I knew what was coming sooner, or later. Who ever this person is doesn't just want my magic to be used for their benefit, but I have a feeling they want my body as well. Which in itself is highly disturbing. That's why I think it's Amy, but not just because I know she still admires me. I know that her family has wanted to dominate the light users for as long as I have known them. I have a bad feeling that's what they are wanting to do is finally overthrow them. 

But why wait until now? They had plenty of opportunities before what makes it so different now? Is it because I'm stronger now with my bond? It has to be something like that. Jack and I walk into the cafeteria I see many of our friends already seated with their lunch.

"What do you want to eat Markimoo? I'll go get it." Jack said with a sweet smile that causes me to smile to.

"Just get me a sandwich, and some chips for us to share. I'll go ahead and sit with the guys." I say before giving Jack a kiss on his cheek. Jack blushes lightly before going off to get us food. I walk over to the table, and take a seat beside Wade leaving the chair to the right of me open for Jack.

"Hey guys." I say happily pulling the note out of my pocket. 

"Hey Mark." Bob says before going back into a conversation with Wade about some sort of game. The girls Mandy and Molly were talking about some movie they saw last weekend. Everyone seemed to be too busy to notice what I was doing. Which for obvious reasons was fine for me since I wanted to read this note. I wanted to see what I had to do to get this whole situation out of the way, so my life can just go back to normal. 

-The Note-

Hey Marky, 

I'm sure you already know who this is. After all I have been watching you for a while darling. I'll make this short, and simple. My father wants to create a deal with you, but you're a smart cookie and know there is a catch. If you don't comply I get to have fun with Jack. 

I hope to see you soon!

Amy.

I crumple the note in my hand feeling anger course through me. I know what I had to do even if Jack didn't want me too. If his life was in danger like I was afraid it was I wasn't going to sit here, and do nothing. I'll send a letter to father before I do anything, and explain everything. Until then I'll try to pretend that everything is okay. I don't want Jack to worry about me, or get suspicious of what I want to do. I will show here I am not to be messed with. Just watch me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know this is incredibly shorter than usual sowwy ;u; I just wanted to build up some suspense please don't hate me! I also wanted to ask if you guys would be interested in a supernatural septiplier AU I can't decide if they should both be werewolves or a weird vampire and werewolf couple. I don't know tell me what you think.)


	13. In the Name of Love

Mark's POV

This had to be done. Even if it left a horrible feeling in my stomach to do so. There is still part of me Jack hasn't met yet, and I hope to keep it that way. I know that's what Amy's father wants. He wants all of my power to help him have an edge on over throwing the light leader. If that's what he wanted fine, but I refuse to let him have Jack. I know Jack is related to the leader of the light council in some way. I teleport to our room looking around one more time before pulling out my phone, and unblocking Amy's number. I sent her a text asking me where she wanted to meet me to discuss everything. And that's the last thing I remember besides a bag being shoved over my head. I tried to escape the grip of whoever was holding me, but it was no use. My limbs were bound by some sort of magic before I was teleported away. 

After speaking to each other my kidnappers finally ripped the bag off my head. My eyes hadn't adjusted to the dark yet, but I could tell where I was. I was in a dungeon like room where I would be tortured until I broke. Then my magic will be taken, and used for something it shouldn't. "Let me go!" I shouted trying to break free from my restraints once more.

"Oh Marky, you know we are not that stupid. We knew you were going to send a letter to your father, but we got to you before he could finish the letter. So now until we say so you are ours. Come on Mark smile it will just be like old times won't it?" Amy said. Even in the dark I could practically see her sadistic smile.

"That's not true and you know it." I spat at her with venom in my words. "I love Jack, and I could never love you. Don't you love whatever that girls name is?"

"Very much so, but I do love to see you in pain." Amy said before her father cut into the conversation.

"Leave him be Amy it's time for him to be alone." Amy listens to her father, and leaves he falls close behind but before closing the door he lets out words that hurt my soul more than whatever torture he could bring to me. "Consider our deal terminated. I will find Jack since he may prove useful." He said before slamming the door shut. 

Jack's POV

In a matter of fifteen minutes everything changed so quickly. The school was put on lock down while they were searching for someone. No one knew who it was, and I couldn't find Mark anywhere. I knew I was fearing for the worst. Wade, Molly, Bob, and Mandy were sitting with me to help calm me down, but it was weird my emotions where more heightened then usual. And I was feeling sicker than normal which just made me panic more. I had a black out moment during the whole event, so now I'm laying in a bed in the infirmary. I had all kinds of wires stuck to me, but I didn't dare move. 

A nurse walked in to check on me she smiled softly at me. She had a sad look in her eyes. "Excuse me Mr. Fischbach-McLoughlin are you awake?" I nod in reply not really having the energy to speak now. I just felt in simple terms like shit. I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest, and I can't feel anything. "My name is Emily." She says as she gathers her thoughts together. She sits on a chair next to my bed as the tension in the room intensifies. "I have some good new, and bad news. Well it can be bad news both ways, and I know the doctor is supposed to do this but we are really short handed at the moment. Since some... things happened while you were passed out." She says before taking in a shaky breath. "Mark Fischbach is missing, and we can't find him even with your bond link." That alone was enough to crush my world I tried to hold back the sob burning in the back of my throat threatening to come out. But her next words broke me. "And we believe your could be pregnant. We can't be sure right now, but if you want to come back in a week or two we can double check." I had heard enough I finally broke down my sobs racking my body I cover my mouth with my hands. I want to be happy, but I just can't. Where is Mark? I have to find Mark! The nurse finally took a hint, and left the room quickly to allow myself to just let all of my feelings out. I was crying so hard that I ended up have to get out of bed so I wouldn't throw up on myself. I felt so hot, and gross but the tears kept coming anyways. As if a bottomless pit of sadness had settled in my stomach. Why did the world have to cave in on me now? When the happiest moment of my life came, and I can't even share it with Mark...

Mark's POV

My heart is being torn out of my chest. This is how I feel. I can feel everything Jack feels still, but he can't hear me. No matter how hard I try. I don't know what's wrong other than I know he is upset I'm gone, but something else is bothering him. Making him scared, and needing me more than ever. I know this is just a way of messing with my head, but I can't help letting it get to me. I promise you Jack I will get out of here. I will try to in the name of love I promise you. Just please stay safe for me...


	14. Please Be Safe

Jack's POV (An hour later)

I eventually calmed down to the point I was just a sniffling mess. I still didn't feel like moving even though I knew I was in danger. Probably even more if I actually am having Mark's child. I'm sure whoever took Mark probably wants to use me as a hostage to place in front of Mark, and just taunt him. 

My thoughts were disrupted by a older lady walking into my room. She had Mark's eyes, and dark hair she was about my height maybe a little smaller. She looked at me with her gaze filled with pain, and worry. "Hello Jack, I'm Mark's mother. I know about everything." She said gently taking my hand before looking down to the ground. Tears brimmed her eyes. "Mark sent a letter before he was abducted... And his father told me to come get you, so we can protect you." Her voice shook as her pain from her heart reached her throat. She takes in a shaky breath. "My husband, and Mark's older brother are trying to find Mark right now. Please come with me."

I nodded to her. I couldn't speak because a sob threatened to come out of my throat. "My husband is also talking to your parents. They are waiting at our house to see if your okay, and I think Mark's friends are there to." She said as she let go of my hand backing away. "I'll let you get changed." She said before leaving me to get ready.

I let out a shaky breath standing up. I hold the bed rail to support myself while I look at the mirror on the back of the door. I catch my own eyes for a bit before looking down at my stomach. {Please be safe Mark...} I think to myself as I place a hand on my stomach. I stifle my sobs as I start to get dress removing myself from the machine attachments.

Mark's POV

Amy came back here 30 minutes ago, and I've lost count of how many spells she has thrown at me. My skin burns deep to my core I've had enough. I let out a scream in frustration before allowing myself to shift. I don't care if I lose control of my magic I just want this bitch dead. "You fucking bitch." I say with a growl before summoning my Axe. At this point Amy knew I meant business.

"Now now Mark let's play nice." Amy said her body melded with a shadow somewhere in the wall. 

"Go fuck yourself! Let me go!" I say loosing my patients. I had to get to Jack before that fucker does. He needs me.

"Sorry, but I have other plans." Amy says before she pounces on my back digging her claws into my back. I snarl at the pain I'm feeling my black sludge wings wrapping around Amy to smother her. "Stop." She stutters out as I choke her.

"How about no." I say looking at her my eyes a solid black. This isn't good. I throw Amy out of my grasp gripping my Axe tighter. I knew Dark was trying to win me over at this point. I punch the wall in a attempt to get rid of my frustration. I bed the steel under my fist by the force I put into it. I could tell by the silence in the room Amy had disappeared leaving me to fight with myself. "God Damn it." I mutter to myself as I begin to get a splitting headache. "Go away Dark. You're not going to get me out of here you just want to kill anyone you can get your hands on." I say with full blown hatred in my voice. I hated Dark, but I knew he was part of me I just hadn't accepted it yet. That's why this is such a fucking problem. If I can accept Dark he wouldn't do this. It's because I won't that he keeps trying to do this just to piss me off. "I fucking hate you." I mumble as I sit in a corner, and try to calm myself down. {Please be safe Jack...} I think to myself as my heart still beats, and cries out for him.


	15. Anti

Jack's POV 

I arrived at Mark's house. Everyone I knew was there my parents, Wade, Molly, Bob, Mandy, Felix, and Cry. Everyone was relieved to see me, and quickly came to hug me. My parents were the first to break the silence. "Are you alright?! Why didn't you tell us about Mark!?" My father spoke up first his Irish accent thick. 

I blushed a bright red and chuckled lightly. "Um... I may have forgot?" I say earning me a punch in the arm from my dad. My mother was lost for words, and broke down into tears happy ones I'm assuming since she has a huge smile on her face. 

Wade was the next one to speak up. "How is everything? What did the doctor tell you?" He asked a little worry shining in his voice.

"Well I um..." I stuttered not sure how I should say this seeing as Mark's mom was here, and everyone else. I might as well tell them since they are practically family. Although I want to tell Mark first, but I may not get to... "I may be pregnant with Mark's baby..." I say finally after a long still silence. My face was a bright red that probably rivaled against Mark's hair. Mark's mom was the first one to scream out in happiness followed by my mother, and everyone else. I sighed in relief knowing I wasn't going to be shamed for it, but I was confused as to why this could be possible. "Is there something I'm missing? Isn't this biologically impossible?..." I asked still confused.

Both of Mark's and my mom giggle. "No dear dark magic users can have children with anyone if their curse is strong enough. I can't wait to meet Mark now he must be really strong." My mother said as she started to go off in her own world imagining mom. 

"Ma!" I shout in embarrassment. "Can this wait until later!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Jack is right." Cry said leaning against the wall away from the group.

"What Cry is trying to say is we may have found a way to get in contact with Mark, but tracking him probably not. We do have an idea, but it may be more dangerous now that we know about Jack's erm... situation." Felix explained.

"What do you mean?" I asked worriedly as I looked up at Felix. 

Felix scratched the back of his neck. "I know about Mirror Magic so I can talk to Mark through anything that will give off a reflection, and I can make it to where anyone else can talk to him to. But-"

"Then what are we waiting for!" I shouted anxious to talk to Mark.

"Hold on a second. I don't know if it would be a good idea to look at Mark right now. I have a bad feeling something bad is happening right now." Felix stated quickly so he wouldn't get interrupted again. "And as for the other part we may have to use you as bait Jack so we can see where they take you because they would take you to Mark. Plus we don't know who 'they' is so it may be dangerous to even let you go." 

"Then what are we going to do?" I said nervously biting down on my bottom lip.

"For now we will just talk to Mark, and make sure he is okay. The other part we will talk about when Mr. Fischbach comes back." Cry said as he got up from the wall.

"Alright..." I say sitting down in a chair feeling a little dizzy all of a sudden. Probably because I'm so stressed out about all of this. The pressure in my mind continues to build as if something dark wants to take over my mind. The things around me go into a blur. Mark's mother shouts something, and I'm being carried into another room. I can barely make out what they are saying.

"Mark's demon....must..." What the hell is she saying? I close my eyes, and focus on my hearing. It becomes more sensitive than it normally does even in my lighter form that I haven't been able to access yet. 

"What do you mean?" Felix asks Mark's mother.

"Mark's demon it must of infected Jack if it did then Jack has his own demon, and they are linked together. We can find Mark that way!" She says as she starts to grab stuff from a cabinet. 

"Okay? But what are you doing?" Cry asks watching her.

"I'm going to give him something to help suppress his demon, so he can talk to him." She explains as she mixes things up.

"I can hear you ya know?" A voice higher than my own speaks from my mouth startling me a bit. 

"What is your name?" Felix demands.

"I'm not that stupid Felix. If I tell you my name you will seal me away." The voice says with a high pitched chuckle.

I feel my body shiver as my temperature drops. What is going on? Why do I feel so fucking weird? "Not exactly my friend we just want your help. We want Mark back as much as you do." Felix says watching me and whoever this other person is with a cold stare.

"I do want Mark back, and to strangle the life out of that Amy bitch." The voice says before going silent probably thinking of a name for itself. "Call me Anti. Now let me guess you want me to go find Dark right?" Who the fuck is Dark? Is that Mark's demon? He told me about him, but not his name something about Dark hating light users and not trusting them. I guess that's what his name is then.

"If you don't mind that would be great." Felix said with a soft smile no longer holding his cold demanding facade he had before. 

"Whatever." Anti said before I felt my self go back to normal. I was slightly weaker, and more tired than before but I was glad to not feel so cold anymore. "What the fuck was that?" I asked still freaking out about that.

"You met your demon." Mark's mother said as she put a blanket over me. "Since you um... well slept with Mark his magic infected you, but you're strong enough to use both of your powers if you practice hard enough. It will take a while to get used to don't worry."

I curled up in the blanket trying to let all this information set in. Things were happening quicker than I would like them too, and I'm not sure where this is going. I do know one thing. I feel Mark's worry for me, and how much he misses me. If only he knew the truth.


	16. Loyalty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSvOTw8UH6s  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/5b/94/84/5b948409beb8cbd7294be64f939d7318.gif

Third Person POV

Bloody, bruised, broken. Those are the words that come to man when you look at the man laying in the cellar floor. This god forsaken place taking away the life of this man. Even his fire red hair fades from the war in his head raging on. He barely moves let alone speak to those who enter the room. Still this man refuses to give up. He refuses to betray those he loves. His slow breaths is the only sound heard in the room. Which slowly drives him mad. His body craves for his lover's touch, so much so he refuses to move from where he sits. If he dared moved out of this corner he would lose the little connection to his love he had left. Scars old and new spread across his body, fresh wounds threatening to fester still bleed slightly. Still none of this phases him. All he cares for is to hear his lover's voice.

Mark's POV

I knew I was losing this battle. Amy knew it, and so did her father. My body is destroyed at this point. I have lost count of the wounds inflicted on my skin. I have anywhere from stab wounds to third degree burns on my body, but I still refuse to give up. I had to protect everyone from myself. If this is how I die I at least want Jack to remember me who I was instead of the monster they want me to become. I knew I was going insane. I could practically feel a presence that was much likes Jack's, but it wasn't the same. Instead of the gentle beautiful presence it was more harsh. It made the demon inside me calm though.

"You seem warn down my love." A voice more higher pitched, and hoarse than spoke to me. It had the same accent, but I still wasn't going to let myself get convinced this wasn't some new way to torture me.

"Who are you!?" I yelled out despite the burning pain in my throat from dehydration. "How dare you impersonate Jack!" I said getting angrier the longer the presence stood there in the dark.

"I am Jack. Well kinda. I'm Anti, Felix sent me to find you after he found me in Jack." Anti explained with an obvious smirk mocking me in the dark. "I came to see if I could get through here, and I did! Though if anyone traveled here by transportation it would take a day or two. And Jack can't exactly go in here himself even with my help."

"I don't want him coming here himself. I don't even want him near here. If they knew about you they would try to get you too. Is there something wrong with Jack?" I asked more worried about him than the demon of him. I understood now that I tainted him, but I'm sure someone has explained it especially since Felix is with him. 

"I wouldn't say wrong, but-" The sound of a key turning in the lock disrupted Anti. Mark shot Anti a look telling him to go, and Anti nodded before disappearing.

"Talking to yourself now are we?" Amy's father said with a smirk. "Amy! Come down here I think it's time!" He said making me hang my head in shame. Please. Please just keep Jack away from here until I come to my senses again. I can't win this time I know this.

Amy comes down with several vials of blood from each of the Dark council members. It's used only for emergencies for the council to make a barrier, but something tells me they have other plans. Amy pours the blood in a bowl along with bone marrow, thyme, and sage. She mixes it up before coming to me, and pouring it all over me.

At this point I understand what they are doing. The magic in the concoction is going to strength my demon. While the pain of being burned much like a witch will weaken me. I feel the magic seep through my skin before an intense burning pain shoots through my nerves. They don't use regular fire. No they are using electricity to burn my nerve endings. I scream out in agony before I black out minutes later. Please Felix keep Jack away from here...

Jack's POV

All of a sudden a splitting headache erupted in my skull. I cry out causing Felix, Cry, and Mark's Mother whose name I learned to be Vivian to rush into my room. I could feel my mouth move on it's own along with feelings I now understand to be Anti's consume me.

"Mark's in trouble." Anti says his voice strangled with worry. 'Where is he!?' I scream in my own head at Anti.

"He is by the shore two days away from here, but I don't think we have to go to him..." Anti said his voice trailing off at the end.

"What do you mean Anti?" Felix asked as he looked at me er Anti both of us.

"Mark is coming to us, but he won't be Mark. Aiden forced his demon out. He wants to beat the lights down so the Dark's can over power them." Anti explained quickly frantic to get out of this place.

"Cry go warn the council immediately." Felix says before Cry vanishes. "I'm going to write a letter to the school assessing the situation, and get the guard. I will stay with you Jack, and hopefully some of the guard will be able to as well." Felix said trying to avoid the darkened eyes of Vivian as she cried for her son. 

"Mark said to stay away." Anti said before receding into the back of my mind letting me have control again.

"Screw that! I want to save Mark!" I say as my voice cracks, and tears fall down my cheeks.

"I know Jack. We will try our best okay? I need you to get ready we have to leave." Felix said quickly seeing Vivian was already getting herself ready to find her husband at the council.

Once I was alone in the room I let my sobs wrack my body. "Oh Mark... I'm so sorry..." I cry out softly knowing how much pain he must of went through to try to fight out of this mess. "I will save you..."


	17. Falling

Mark's POV (Three days later)

I hate this feeling. The feeling of being trapped inside your own mind with a weight that just seems to drag you down further. Ever negative feeling is consuming me whole, and that's not even the bad part. I get to watch everything my demon does with my body. 

I watch as my surroundings blur by while he runs. Runs with my legs. This is my body, yet I hold no control. His thoughts surrounding me, mocking me. His thirst for blood driving myself mad inside this prison. _You know you want this just as much as I do Mark_. My demon says knowing my inner turmoil. Even if I did want this I wouldn't want to hurt anyone near Jack. "Sean..." My lips speak while the picture of my love comes to the forefront of my mind. 

I'm jerked out of my thoughts when my body stops all of sudden standing before the council gates. I am just out of sight enough to see Amy and her Father talking to the guards asking for entry to speak with Astral. He is the light council leader, and a second or third cousin to Jack. I believe by marriage or something like that anyways. _Be ready for the pleasure._

I shiver in my own mind knowing what he means. I feel my body burn, and my mind ache as Dark allows himself to shift completely further than I ever allowed him too. I can tell by the look in the guards eyes as he finally notices me. I can see my own haunting reflection in his glasses before his blood splatters them. The movements feeling so effortless, but causing so much more damage than what you would think. My skin is a grayish black, my fingers are long claw like. My teeth are sharper especially my canines. This bad. But a wonderful bad. Dark says in a taunting tone as he speeds through the court yard claiming victim after victim. Endless blood curling screams filling the air. 

It isn't long until the Elite Guard appear surrounding Dark in a protective circle. They quickly shout commands to find someone to bring my soul back down to reality. And that's when I feel it. Sean... He's here. _Soon I'm not done playing_. "Shut up Dark! Don't hurt Sean!" _I'm not stupid I know I can't kill him_.

_That doesn't mean I can't do something else instead though._

Dark says his laughter bellowing out of his mouth in a dark distorted way. Both confusing the guards and myself. I begin to panic trying to think of what Dark had in mind. "What are you going to do to him?!" I shout at Dark starting to panic. " **Answer me!** " I scream in a desperate attempt to stop him. I begin to hyperventilate seeing as my pleads are not being heard by anyone just myself. 

The guards push forward encircling Dark and me tighter. Dark's patients began to ware down. He was waiting for something, but what? Dark started to chant something underneath his breath quiet enough to where I couldn't even hear it. Black vines ripped their way out of the ground tearing some of the guards to pieces. The guards that weren't fast enough to get their partner to shield them. I watched in horror as the black vines were quickly dyed red before being absorbed into the ground. Only to return again for round two now clean. I could feel Dark get stronger with each magic source he absorbed. Some guards were crying silently as they lunged forward most likely feeling the pain of their lover laying on the ground in agony as paramedics rushed to their side. 

In a matter of minutes the once beautiful ground covered in flowers of different colors, and willow trees became nothing but a bloody disaster. Guards strewn across the tattered flower fields that were once neatly organized. The fountain made of marble that once held a beautiful crystal blue water was now tainted with the dreadful crimson red flowing from the body before me. A woman not much older than me lay belly up with Dark's claws stuck in her chest as he just finished crushing the woman's poor heart. I could feel her heart explode in Dark's hand. My sense finally returning some what after my panic attack, but yet I was still in this prison. I could hear a man scream in the distance before his own heart stopped. I'm assuming that was her lover. I just exploded his heart. We exploded his heart. Dark corrects me pulling out his hand from the corpse's chest flicking his wrist watching the blood splattered the once smooth cream colored brick pathway.

"Mark!" I hear someone cry out. Dark turns his head snaps over to the sound, and smirks letting his jagged teeth show. He licks the remaining blood on his hand letting a chuckle escape his throat.

"F̢̰͓̖̦̥̥̳ͅǫ̸̤̞̱ͅu̩̭͍̠n̸̙̘d̘̪̰ ̠̖̕͘ỵ̫̙̮͈͓̤ͅo͙͎̗̠͝ͅu̦͕̗͇̹̕͞͡"


	18. I will save you.

Jack's POV

"Jack stop! Mark's not in control it's too dangerous for you to be near him! He isn't himself anymore." Cry shouts at me, but I know no matter how much I know this to be true. I can't believe that Mark isn't trapped in there somewhere. I feel it he is trapped. _Don't get your hopes up just yet_. Anti says practically startling me.

"Y̘̠o͖̤u̥̮͉'̧r̵̩͖͖͓̟e̙̬̳ ̸̝̭̥̱͈̟r̰̠i̧̮͈͕̳̞g̮̹̗h͙̰̼̘͞ṱ͙͕͙͉ ̹t̠̗h͏͍i̞̹͓͍͙̝͇s̖̮͎̘̤͕ ̩͇̖̞̳iş̼̙̝̹̼n͎̲̪'͎̗̠̲̮̖͠t̖̯̼̪ ṃ̷̷̝̠̻̬̮̠̪̯e͟҉͏̷̹̫͔̞̙̫͍̪̘̝͖̟̦͎͍ "

The demon Dark says each word sending my nerves into overdrive. Goosebumps becoming noticeable on my skin. _This isn't good. He is going to fight you_. But why? Doesn't Dark know that will also hurt himself, and Mark. _That's the point_. My eyes widen now realizing how crazy this situation has become. The heavy silence thick with tension is quickly broken by a shrieking noise that rivals the Nazgul scream. (Heh yeah I'm a LOTR nerd) I turn towards the noise to see that Anti has manifested himself, and is fighting off a screeching woman. Who I can only assume is Amy in her demon form. She looks more like a shadow monster than anything. But what surprises me is the fang like teeth Anti has. They are longer than a snakes. _Shield!_ Anti screamed in my head, and I quickly complied without question. Shielding the both of us. I quickly see why he told me this Dark sent vines our way to strike through us.

In the corner of my left eye I can see Felix fighting Amy's father. He was holding his own surprisingly well with his light creation. I could tell Felix has the ability to create warriors to fight for him. I turn to look at Dark, and see him and Cry in a fight that was almost too fast to comprehend. The blur of blue and red clashing together. But to my horror the guards that once surrounded Dark... their... dismembered. All of them. Their blood painting the ground, and body parts sprung around everywhere like confetti. The sight itself making me sick. The remaining guards stood close to the council door making sure no one got in with their massive shield they are working on together.

"Anti we have to do something!" I finally manage to say through my fear and tears turning towards Anti who is catching his breath. _I have a idea, but your not gonna like it_. Anti said getting up. "What do you have in mind?" I asked worry evident in my voice. _We have to fight him_. I took a shaky breath knowing that Anti was right, but at the same time I didn't want to. Dark terrified me, and I didn't want to watch Mark suffer in the prison of his mind or hurt him. I sighed nodding my head at Anti. Anti grabbed both of my hands shifting his body into two pistols with black grips and green metal. _I have more forms than this, but for this situation we need to keep our distance_. I figured that. I knew Mark was okay at long distance combat, but he is extremely good at short distance due to his strength. {Please be safe Mark. I love you.} I speak into Mark's mind knowing well he can hear me, but I doubt Dark will let him speak. _Take down your shield quickly. Once it's down swing to the right and fire_. I quickly follow Anti's instructions my shield dissipates, and I throw all my body weight into a roll to the right. I steady myself before firing both guns once.

Though to my dismay only one bullet hits its mark the green like acid burning into Dark's leg. The other strikes a vine causing both of the magic to cancel out. I feel tears well up in my eyes as I feel the same burning sensation Dark does. But luckily since it's Dark, and not Mark I don't feel it as strongly as I usually would. I fire two more shots before diving behind a rock hearing Dark yell out in pain. Vines quickly react to his raging emotions lashing around wildly one managing to knock me out of my hiding spot.

" Yo̘ͅu̘͕̠̟̘͉͉'̰̪͚͕̗͙̤͜r͍̜̕e͖͙ ̴͙͍̲͍g̖̦͔͖̟̜͍o̦̬͢i͡n̡̙͈̥g̰̺̕ ̖͓͕̙͕͎̣t҉o͓̮̼͓̝̫̞͟ ̢̝̼̤̤͕̜̳pa̖y̸̘̫ ̬͍̲̖̬͝ͅf͔̺̺͔o̗̰͘r̫̭̮̱͕ ̦̥͍͙t̠̺̳̤h̳͔̼̘̜͜a͙t̡͚̹̦̪̥ͅ!̢̖̫̺̟̞͍"

I hear Dark shout in pure rage. I could practically feel the anger seething from his body even this far away. Or was he really that far away? _MOVE!_ Anti shouts into my head, but my reactions are too slow. Dark's claws slash against my side throwing me a couple feet away from him. I scream out in pain as I feel my muscles tear, and a newfound blue-green liquid seep out of my skin instead of my pure red blood. I start to panic. _Calm down it's mine..._ Anti says weakly in my mind. It's then that I noticed Anti had taken the blunt of the blow for me. "Are you going to be okay Anti?" I ask worried for him even if he is a demon he has been here for me. _Don't worry about me worry about protecting your kid, and the idiot. We have no choice now we have to fight close combat... I can't keep up with the long distance..._ "It's okay Anti don't strain yourself." Anti switches into two daggers with jagged edges. Small needle like fibers stick into my skin from the grips. _I have to connect to your magic sorry_. I just nod ignoring the pain as I watch Dark manifest his whip.

" C̜̘ọ̩͖͎̳͖̗m͖̹̞e̴͕̜͙͍̻ ̩͓̰̜̪o͎̙̟̪n̤̝͕ͅ ̧̠͇̣̬ͅͅḽ̱̼͙̻̼̕o̞͖ͅv̸̠̖e ͎̼̖̻̳̣d͇̰͡o̱̗̟̤n̥̯̩̺̰̼̬'̮̝̫͙̼͉͜t̡̪͕͎̲̩ ̧͈̜̥̰̞̦̱k͓̥̬̠̗̤e̱͡e͎͈p̙̱ ҉̳̱͇͙͚m̢̯͎e̮̺̳̤̕ ̲̪w̹͉̰͖̫͎a̱̳͚̬̹͍̦͠i̵͖̻̝͈̹t͏͔i̺̝̦ṉ̼̞̰̙͘g͚̝̜̥͡.̹"

Dark taunts with a devious smirk on his face. He has something planned. It's not like we have the time to figure it out though. Anti has a point right now it's do or die. And I refused to let Dark torment Mark any longer. "Don't!" Felix screams as a loud -crack- is heard. I internally cringe at the sound knowing well that was bones snapping. I turn my head towards the sound to see Cry had shielded Felix from a blow that would of likely killed Felix from Amy's Father. Cry's demon shell cracks as well as his mask while he stands between the two men. A black sludge begins to flow out from Cry as he vomits out a red liquid that I can instantly see as blood. But despite Cry's injuries Amy's father falls the black sludge suffocating him. "Cry!" Felix shrieks out feeling the pain, but as well as the grief he quickly grabs his lover tears falling from his eyes. Cry pushes Felix away with what strength he has left before he falls to the ground. Felix drys his tears as I'm guess Cry gives him a message in his mind. Filled with rage, and a vengeance Felix's body glows a bright gold color as well as his irises.

"уσυ ωιℓℓ ραу ƒσя ωнαт уσυ нανє ∂σηє."

Felix speaks his voice much more angel like than before. A soft harmony that accompanies his semi-deep voice. Felix sprouts out feathered wings that hold several shades of blue still holding his golden glow. With incredible speed Felix practically flashes before my eyes clashing swords with dark both of their wings flapping at a harsh pace to push one or the other away. I shield my face from the wind to keep my eyes from watering.

" T͇̭̮̺r̪̘͍͇̤y͇̖i̧͉̮̜̦͚n̢̙̹g̯̣̯͠ ̗̜̘̣̪̙̹t̮̥̭o͙̜̝̱̫ ̻̮̗̦̬̲̦e͖̪n͉͔̤̻̖d̹̦̹̼̜͖ ̡̱͖͍̬̼̱̳t̮̪h̻̦̗̟̮i̦̥̹̤͔͚̟s̕ s̨̞o̜͖̻̼͞ ̗̩̗̞̦͞ͅq̛̗͖u̵̩̰i͕̮̹̣̣̣c̴k̖̫̳̜͡l̙͕̙͓̮͔y?̱̥̳͎͢ ̢̝B҉̙̣̩̹u͙̭̥̩t̰̱͖ ̨̝͇̞̦͓̙͈w͕̲̞e̢ ̥̫͎̩͎͉h͈̜̪̝̜̟a̵v̢̗͕̤ę̖̳̪̼̥͔ ̙͙͉̲͈͢o͓n̶̳̞̳͕ͅly̫̤͖̥ ̺͈̟̼j̘͈u̺̭͍̞̠̭̘ṣ̳̻̮̗t͇̻͓̦̝̤ͅ ̙͈̙̠̖̮̼s͍̭͚̱̯t̠̣̰̙̱̬̞a̵̻̯͉̖̺r͏̰̜̗̖t̲e̢͖d͓̠͓͙!̹͎̫̫͖͓͖"

Dark says letting out a dark chuckle kneeing Felix in the gut sending him flying back barely managing to catch himself.

"єνєη ѕσ ι αм ƒιηιѕнιηg тнιѕ!"

Felix shouts filled with rage. I watch the two clash once more I feel a slight burn seeing as Dark was slashed across his chest. I hear Cry scream out as Felix's leg is slashed open resulting him to use his wings to stable himself. Even with these wounds neither of them give up.

"I̠̩̞͖̼ ̡̥̻͇̩̤̝͙th̯̰in̥̭͘k͔ y͎̭͇o͓̻̞̹u̞̼'͖̦̟r̸e̺ ̢̪̳̪̺̯m̲i̪̹s͙̞̮t̻̤̘̹a̩̰̤͙͎ͅk̞̲̙̫̱e̻͎͖ņ̤͕̜͈.̨͈̙͔ͅ ̡̠̣I͠ ̣̤͚̩̳a̧̰̣m ̻͇f̶̜ͅi̬͖̦̬n͈̹̮̬̟̹̫i͍͕̰̪s̥̙h̷͍̜i̯̫͎͕̱n̺͠g͚̤͚̖̬ ͏̝̩̦̟t̖̲h̹͚į͚̩̣̱̞s.̜̙͈̺̻̠"

Dark says in a cocky attitude. Felix is confused for a moment, but quickly widens his eyes.

"уσυ ωσυℓ∂η'т ∂αяє!?"

Felix shouts quickly looking in my direction.

"ѕανє уσυяѕєℓƒ!"

" O̮̙̞͠h͎̩̗̺̞̫̬,̭ ̴̫͉̝͙͖͈ͅb̧͖̲u̵ț̸̼̰ ̠̱͇̩̗I̥͚̠͍͇ ̼̘̮͉̭wo̶͉̦̜͉ưl͈̜̩͡d̢͔.̭̟͓̟̬̙"

Felix attempts to get to me before Dark, but fails. Dark is quick to spring himself at me faster than the bullets I fired out of Anti's guns. His claws sink into my stomach causing both me, and Anti to let out a blood curling scream of pain. I could hear Mark screaming in Dark's head, but it sounded so far away. I could also feel a splash of liquid on my face, but I couldn't tell if it was my own or someone else's before I lost consciousness.


	19. I have failed you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (WOO WE DID IT 2,000+ HITS ON AO3!!! I'm so excited thank you guys so much! And we are so close to 300 reads on wattpad! That's so crazy! I didn't expect this book to get this far thank you guys for your comments and support it brightens my day every time I read it. Before we continue though I have to say something. Something really bad happened two weeks ago, and last week. My parents are getting divorced, and it stresses me out sometimes. So I'm sorry for my disappearance for a while my home situations just kept going down hill for a while. But I'm pushing through it, and hopefully all of us can push through this hard time in this book too! Enjoy my lovelies.)

Mark's POV

You failed him. Dark says as he ends up retreating back to my mind finally releasing me after the damaged he caused as well as the almost fatal blow I just received from Felix's sword. I let out a shaky choked out breath as blood fills up my throat. Look at him a beautiful bloody disaster. And it's all your fault. I feel tears burn my eyes as I look down at Jack's blood marred body. We both fall to the ground Felix caught Jack while I crumbled to the ground. I lost all sensation in my body which confused me at first until I realized my body became unconscious just as Jack's did. Though my mind was still awake. I'm sure that is Dark's doing. But despite Dark's will to torture me paramedics put me asleep probably to transport me without the fear of me attacking them any further. The last thought echoing in my mind is why? Why did Dark do that?

-Time skippy to two days later-

Jack's POV

I woke up to a intense amount of pain in all of my body. I attempt to cry out for help, but a tube it stuck in my throat not allowing me to do so. I open my eyes only to quickly shut them from the intense light in my eyes. I hear Felix jump up shouting at the doctors, but it seems so quite compared to the ringing in my ears. Glad to see your awake. Anti says gently knowing well that my head is pounding. As I feel hands touch me I open my eyes again which meet a doctor who takes the tube out of my mouth. I cough feeling how dehydrated my throat is, but Felix is quick to give me a drink of water from my hospital cup. "Thank you." I manage to say my voice still hoarse. Felix looks at me with a sense of pity, and I give him a questioning look. "What's wrong?" I ask everything starting to come back to me. I start to panic looking down at my stomach. I lift my hands to my face cover my mouth to muffle the broken sob that escapes my throat.

"No, no! The baby is fine!" Felix quickly assures me. "H-How?" I weakly speak out looking up at Felix tears falling from my eyes as I take in a shaky breath.

_"_


	20. A Sick Game

Third POV

A man in a white lab coat walked into the room his presence intimidating, but Jack already knew who he was. Jack bows his head to the man before speaking.

"Hello Astor." Jack said in a quite respectful manner.

"Sean William McLoughlin." The man says his voice not quite deep, but still smooth. "I can't believe someone from my own family would be bonded with this dark trash." Out of sight Mark clenched his fist.

"Excuse my rudeness sir, but Mark is his name. And he isn't a bad person." Jack said looking up at Astor.

"Whatever you say McLoughlin." Astor says with a scoff. "Regarding his punishment he has three options. One he can suffer death as he had brought it among the many other light users. Two he can be stripped of his powers, and forced to live as a slave. Three he can let himself be dominated by a light user to hopefully keep his demon under control."

"Dominated?" Jack asks utterly confused.

"You would have to beat his demon into submission. And if you fail he will be killed." Astor says with a smirk. "Of course you don't have too. If you don't wa-"

"I'll do it." Jack says interrupting Astor."

"Jack don't." Mark says softly his body stiffening. He knows how Dark is, and this wouldn't go well.

"Mark I'm going to do it." Jack says looking at Mark. "I'm not losing you, and if I have to I'll play the council's sick game." Jack says glaring at Astor. "I will show you that not all dark magic users are bad."

Astor glared back at Jack challenging the boys confidence. To which Jack never gave in. His body language dared Astor to try something anything even in Jack's weakened state. He wanted to show Astor Mark wasn't a bad person, and if that meant beating the snot out of Astor he would do it. He may be one of the lessor families, but that doesn't mean his strength is weak. In fact he may even be stronger than Astor.

"Fine. You will be healed by the Elite healers, and have to dominate this trash in 3 days. Prepare yourself firefly." Astor said with a smirk knowing well that calling someone a firefly is a insult in itself. Jack gritted his teeth as he watched Astor go. Fireflies don't burn as bright as the stars or the sun, and surely not as much as light users do. Mark gently grabbed Jack's hands.

"It's okay. You shine brighter than the moon itself, and your much more beautiful than it." Mark said truth laced into his words. Jack smiled, and gave Mark a light kiss.

"Thank you Mark." Jack said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Which book should I update next. The choice lays inside your hands!


	21. Memories

Jack's POV

I watch as the horrible thing we all know as the head of the council leaves the room. My attention snapped back to Mark once the door is shut.

"You're putting not just yourself at risk, but our child as well." Mark says tears welling into his eyes as he looks into my eyes. I could practically see the emotions swimming in his mind; fear, pain, and worry.

"I believe in you." I say without explanation placing my hands onto his cheeks letting my thumbs wipe away the slightly gray tears. For once I noticed it wasn't just Mark crying. Dark was too.

"W-What?" Mark asked his voice slightly hoarse from the sob stuck in his throat.

"I believe in you. I believe in us we can get through this. I believe you can take control of Dark without my help." I say with a small smile even though I can feel the hopelessness inside of Mark's chest. Even then I allowed myself to feel one thing I know well with my light magic. Hope. I know Mark felt it too. Even if he felt so lost I will be the light in his darkness because I love him too much to let his darkness consume him.

Two elderly women walk in they both look like twins with a slight sea foam green glow. "It is time for your healing to take place." The one on the right says. "You will fall into the same dream." The left one says. "Or memory." The right says. "Are you ready?" They both ask. To which I nod, Mark just stays mute as he helps me into his bed. I could tell doing this much hurt him horribly, but he hid it from me. He laid down next to me holding my hand while the two women put us to sleep.

Third POV

As both Mark and Jack fall into a deep slumber their minds end up being sent to the Demon Keep. They are left unseen from the other demon's as if they are protected by a spell around them. They see multiple demons some of people they know, and others they don't really know. A force pulls them towards a noticeably small home that seemed to be horribly torn up. From the window you could see inside Dark was laying on a mattress that was most likely ripped to shreds from his own claws. Dark closes his eyes, and soon everything fades to black. White lights flash, and when the light calms down Mark and Jack realize. They are inside Dark's memories.

Dark's POV(hehe -u-)

I watch as the moon shines on this disgusting place I have to call a home. I may be only 5 years in human years, but I have seen some shit. I have a staff stuck below my heart, and I'm leaning against a tree waiting to die. My parents where murdered only moments ago since they were not picked to be bonded, and since they saw me as the reject child they wanted me dead too. I hated watching the life slowly drain from my Mother's black eyes. She wasn't a strong demon, but my Father was. It didn't matter much though because once he saw Mother dead it had broken him. Demons mate for life kinda like the stupid soul bound crap the humans do. Except we don't die when our mate dies we just grow numb, and more mean. Most demons become Dracule when this happens. I never got too know much about them because my parents believed I wouldn't need to know since I wouldn't end up like that. 

(Random A/N, but I'm curious. Does anyone with a lot of stress kinda lose hair, and it tangles real bad with your alive hair? And it's not enough hair to make me bald [got thick hair for days...], but it's just a lot of strands. I don't know it's weird.)

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a green flash above me in the tree. I closed my eyes expecting for someone to finally end this ridiculous game that is my life, but instead I hear someone's voice.

"They really did a number on you didn't they?" Someone said with a slight smirk. I open my eyes to look up at a green haired demon with on green and black eyes. He had small green wings which meant his power were locked away.

"Says the person locked up." I retort my voice kinda quite considering I had a staff in my lung that I couldn't really pull out myself.

"I'm not locked up. I just have a different destiny than you." The green haired boy said with a huff. He must be bound to a light user.

"So you're a half breed then?" I ask to which the kid stiffens a bit. We weren't allowed to kill half breeds even if they were considered lower than us. Their powers don't quite bloom as early as normal full dark demons. "Guess that answers my question."

"Do you want help or not?" The green kid says with a bit of sass in his voice.

"Sure." I say not really caring the pain wasn't bothering me as much now.

"My name is Anti." Anti says as he grips the staff lodged in my chest.

"My name is DAR-k" I attempted to reply which ended up becoming a shout halfway through since he just ripped the staff out.

"Nice too meet you. Where are your parents Dark? I heard about your dad he is strong can I meet him?" Anti said excitement gleaming in his eyes. I chuckle darkly as I stand up leaning against the tree. Since I'm younger this healing process is going to take a bit.

"Dead. They are both dead. What about you Anti where is your home?" Half breeds don't really have parents, and if they do they are usually separated at birth. Anti just points up into the tree I'm leaning on. "I see." I say in reply.

"You can stay with me for a while I know what it's like to be an outcast." Anti asks suggestively. To which I just nod in agreement. Anti helps me climb up the tree to his makeshift house. Over the years I stayed with Anti I taught him how to do hand to hand combat. To which he sucked really bad at, but he got okay with it over time. We ended up finding out he was better as a long distance fighter. Over time we got closer to the point we were almost like brothers. But I noticed I was feeling more than that. I had eventually got re-accepted into society because of becoming stronger over time with teaching Anti. Some say I may even be stronger than my Dad. But I would rather not thing that way. I ended up dragging Anti here with me into this shitty house that I'm in now. It wasn't that terrible before actually. 

I was the one that tore it up.

Along with whatever hope I had of being happy.

It was Mark's coming of age ceremony a year after we settled in to this small house. I was hoping I didn't get picked, so I could stay with Anti longer. I knew that if I got chosen I would be ripped away from him, and I didn't want that. Mostly because I had grown to love Anti. In my own twisted mind seeing him grow with me, and teach him the baby steps of fighting. Every stepping stone he managed to get up with the adorable smile that came with the excitement of finally making it. It warmed my cold black heart.

But I knew better than this.

I knew I couldn't fall in love.

I don't want to end up like my father, and wither away when I watch Anti die. And if I got chosen it would be a proven fact that I couldn't do this to him. 

That day I become Mark's inner demon. And I swore to myself I would make sure Mark suffered my wraith. I was angry and in pain. I still am because that night I drove Anti away.

Third POV

Anti runs into our shared bedroom, and tackles Dark. "Dark wake up ya lazy arse! You never told me the results from last night!" Anti said excitedly his wings have grown since the first time Dark laid eyes on him. They are large like Dark's, but glow a brighter color because of his mother.

"Not now Anti." Dark grumbled the inner turmoil never stopping as his mind filled with fear, but his heart filled with hope.

"Aw come on Darky. I'll make breakfast even though it's your turn to do it." Anti said as he got off Dark. Dark slowly sat up.

"Anti..." Dark said quietly to which Anti hummed in response. "You have to leave now."

"Huh?" Anti said not really understanding what Dark was saying.

"You have to leave!" Dark shouts his voice wavering as he stands up abruptly. "You can't stay with me anymore! I bounded to Mark, and I won't have time for you!" Dark yells at Anti. "I don't care about you anymore! I have more thing to worry about than you!" But alas that was a lie, and Dark knew that he was shouting that at himself afraid to admit it.

But Anti didn't. Anti watched in fear as Dark shouted at him crimson tears pooling into his eyes before falling down his face. "I trusted you..." Anti whimpered out a sob choking him from saying more. Oh how he wanted to say so much more to the man who helped him live. To the man he had grown to love. 

Without another word teenage Anti flew out the window not caring to leave his things behind as he flew away back to the forgotten forest. Dark sat down on his bed, and watch as Anti grew smaller and smaller in his point of view. Dark laid back down on his bed as he shed silent tears his face straight as if no feeling was behind it. Slowly a change began in Dark. One he knew was coming. He was beginning to become a Dracule.

Dark's POV

To this day I regret what I said, and that is one of the feelings I still have left. Something is keeping me from changing completely, and I don't know if it's the bond I share with Mark. Or the possibility of Anti still hanging on by a thread that I may change my mind. That's why I shed silent tears with Mark. I don't want to face Anti again. It was hard enough before, and I could tell it was hard for him too. 

I hated hurting him, but not as much as I hate myself. That's why I wanted to rebel. I want so badly to be crucified, and have Mark bond to a different demon. Why can't this end? Why can't I just become a Dracule, so I don't have to feel anything. I close my eyes, and look back on my past once more a small smile on my face. I think I only have to options in this sick battle. Either I let Mark win, or I let Anti kill me. Would Anti even be able to do it? Hell can I even hold up my cold demeanor for that long? I don't know anymore.


	22. A Demon's Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y4GawxzRscE

(Bold letters are Dark's thoughts italics is memories. The song is in Anti's perspective of this.)

Mark's POV

I woke up the next morning fully healed, and rested though my body felt like lead. I now understand why Dark hates everything so much. He just wants to protect himself, and he is hard headed. Jack slowly opened his ocean eyes, and looked into mine knowingly. I guess he saw Dark's past as well. I don't this is the first time bonded magic users also are bonded to mated demons. My father did tell me this was rather rare though at one point. 

"I know what to do, and so does Anti." Jack says suddenly dragging my attention away from space. I nod mutely taking a guess at what Jack is saying. He probably doesn't want to tell me because Dark will hear. Which is understandable. 

"I don't care what we do. I just want you safe, and this sick game over with." I say as I lay my hand on Jack's cheek. He lays his right hand over mine.

Two security guards walk in clamping chains onto me to my hands, feet, and neck. But I don't blame them everyone is just scared of me. Jack looks at me with worried eyes, and I give him a small smile. {Don't worry.} I tell him with out bond before I am dragged out, and teleported somewhere. I was thrown into the council arena which is much more harder to deal with than our school arena. The terrain is rough with jagged rocks making small hiding places. Most likely to make this more enjoyable for the council members.

I could already see the crowd being divided into Dark and Light with each council sitting high above. I can see my Dad from here, and even though his face is void of emotion I can tell he is mad as hell.

Even so, I can tell what is about to happen wont be good. The guards walk away from me after unchaining me letting the dark side of my magic run as it normally would. Making my skin lighter, and my teeth sharper. I can tell my eyes are black by my reflection of the force field. I must have gotten stronger since last time, or may Dark is starting to cave in? It doesn't matter now. My Dad nods at me telling me that Sean is coming soon, and I need to let my boundaries down. It's time.

Jack's POV

Are you sure about this Anti? I ask Anti in my mind. I don't really think Dark will just listen by persuasion, and I have a bad feeling Anti has something else in mind.

Just leave it too me...

Third person POV

_"Looking for me?" A small thing child giggles hanging from a tree branch._

_"Can't walk on my own, so I guess you can say that." A more muscular boy said his face expressionless._

_"Oh come on Darky don't be so mopey! Come on let's play!" The dark green haired kid said in a happy tone reaching his hand outstretched to Dark, but Dark was skeptical about how this would go seeing as he was injured. "Come on Darky trust me." Anti said with both seriousness and kindness in his tone._

**I still trust you...**

Red and green orbs flare as both sides don't see evenly. One not wanting to let go while the other just wanted to vanish. 

_Blood. Blood everywhere. Why here, why now, why them? Dark stares up at the demon council their eyes a solid black due to their fresh kills. We didn't do it. They didn't do it._

_One chuckles turning towards the small child. "What do you think? Leave him as a Bastard, or kill him?"_

_The other shrugs. "Let him live, but first lets have some fun." He says a grin on his face._

**We saved you..**

The whole arena goes silent. The air tense, so much so it could be cut with paper. Not even the chirping of the song birds could be heard. Everyone watched closely for even a move from either side, but not only that. People were stunned.

Amazed even.

**You still look so beautiful...**

Jack had let Anti have full control allowing him to show his true self. Which is something no one ever seen before.

**I taught you how to hide..**

Never before had a demon possessed both a demonic and angelic side. While one side had the black dripping wing of toxic demons. The other held a pure white beauty one would see as a angel of the sea. 

_"Why do I have to hide Dark?" Anti said sniffling. He wasn't sure how to handle societies rejection as Dark had explained it._

_"Because Anti people can't understand being different is okay, or to not be jealous of something so beautiful.." Dark explained his wound healed enough for him to move around._

_"Really?" Anti said his face a light pink his sniffles becoming less prominent._

_"Really."_

****I did what was right...** **

"I won't hide anymore Dark! And neither should you!" Anti shouted his voice wavering. "Please! Come back to me I forgive you! You can't blame yourself for what happened... it wasn't your fault." 

****You don't understand.** **

"Please Darky..." Anti cried out. 

****I killed them... I let them die...** **

"I can't watch them kill you too..." Dark muttered out. 

****Please stay away** **

Vines erupted from the earth launching themselves toward Anti, but not directly. Dark desperately wanted to hurt Anti, but he couldn't bring himself to even think of such a thing. All he could do was half ass attack him which Anti could dodge easily. Black tears shed from Anti's eyes, and for once Dark had hope. Anti launched himself forward in what seemed to be a attack with a toxic dagger. Dark closed his eyes waiting for his demise, but it never came. 

_"Darky?..."_

_"Hmm?" Dark says his eyes wondering from the barren sky to Anti._

_"You will always be with me right?" Anti says with a slight blush to his cheeks._

_Dark nods. "Always.."_

Red and Green shine brightly, so much that everyone has to look away. The air is filled with static electricity, and a calming feeling. Once the light dies down everyone can see what had happened. Anti had grabbed Dark's face dropping his daggers, and pushed their lips together. 

A black tear falls from Dark's closed eyes as he gently pushes Anti away so he can speak. "Why?" Dark says weakly. 

"Because my life is only half way lived without you Dark." Anti says his words honest. "You've been far away for so long, but I knew you loved me. At least I hoped you did, but now I know for sure. You wouldn't of said those things unless you were trying to protect me. Even if it was from yourself." 

"Anti.." 

"It wasn't your fault." Anti interrupted. "You were doing your job. It wasn't your fault traitors turned against you, and your family." Anti took in a shaky breath. "And I know you wouldn't be standing here today if it wasn't for the love you have for me." 

"Come back to me Darky..." 

_"Let's go home Darky!" Anti said excitedly dragging a less excited teenage Dark through the streets of the demon realm._

_"Anti it's not even time to go home..."_

_"I'd rather spend time with you than hang out with a bunch of nobodies." Anti said with a slight huff. "Besides you're a better cuddle buddy than anyone I know."_

_Dark chuckles. "Alright fine. Race ya!" Dark says running full speed to which Anti shouts._

_"No fair you got a head start!" Anti shrieks running after Dark._

****You were my light.** **

Anti throws his arms up in the air. "If you still refuse to listen to me... then kill me." He says his voice cracking at the end. "End me so you can complete your transition show me if you are still the Dark I love." Dark stand very still his eyes filled with pain. "Come on! Do something!!" Anti screams out frustrated tears streaming down his face. 

Dark steps forward grabbing Anti by the hips. He pulls Anti towards him, and kisses him. 

****I want to live.** **

_Anti giggles as he jumps on Dark's bed. "Get up! Get up! I want to fly with you Darky!"_

****I want to see your smile. I want to hear your laugh.** **

_Dark sits beside Anti's bed while he sleeps smiling down at him. "I'm hopelessly in love with you..."_

****But most of all.** **

****

**__**

**_I want to love you._ **

**__**

****  
__  
  



	23. Time to Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U07H6TxhSvA

Third POV

****

**gєт тнєм!**

An angel shouted in the distance. Anti should of known better than too show his true self, but in order to get Dark to wake up. He felt it was the only way. In a clutter of over bursting energy quickly angels forced themselves to the surface of the vessels, and so did the demons. Quickly flutters of feathers, and dark sludge began to scatter in the air turning the ground to what was once concrete into a war stained mural. 

It was hard to tell who was on what side, but one thing was for sure. Not everyone wanted Anti dead. Some demon's were fighting to protect Anti as well as some angel's. The only way it would make sense for demon's and angel's to team up was if they were once knew Anti's parents, or were possibly tired of they tyrant's rule. Not all angel's were equal as they were made out to be. In fact some of the angel's of the court were much worse than Dracul themselves.

In the midst of the fighting Dark finally accepted Mark allowing them to become one as they should be. Mark's skin became its normal color while his body stayed the same, elongated fangs that now matched the rest of his teeth becoming sharp his eyes were black with red pupils. But his wings were what made him beautiful. Instead of being black flames they were red tinted with the ends burning in a bright red. Many stop to bask in the amount of power Mark had control of as he levitated off of the ground.

As fast as people were amused in his beauty it quickly changed to horror as he sped through the crowd so fast it was almost impossible to see. He quickly grabbed Anti holding him close before teleporting away from the fight. It wasn't long before their parents quickly joined them as well as their friends, and allies. Together in the garden Mark's mother tended too Mark stood on top of the vine infested canopy that adorned the gardens entrance staring down at everyone. One of Mark's eyes turned to its normal color as he spoke showing him and Dark were both deciding what to do next.

Mark's Pov

_You're not too bad after all._

**Tell me something I don't know.**

I chuckled at Dark's cocky remark before addressing the people before me still holding my lover in my arms. Because of Dark and I talking at once our voice was distorted, but understandable.

"I understand the shock you see in my arms. And I know by the looks gathered hear we all know how this happened. Elena and Cohan were great people, but because of current circumstances of how things are ruled their relationship was deemed as unnatural. Obviously we were upset that despite the hate they received they still conceived their child. And quickly after Anti's birth assassins from both sides made their move under their rulers orders. My father, and his friends hid Anti away since Cohan brought him to us. I personally did not get in contact with Anti until My parents were killed trying to protect him. I was the only one who helped him hide besides everyone else here who pretended he had died that day. I played the part of the orphan boy who just tried to move on with life." I took a deep breath before continuing as myself.

"I am now able to be a actual member of the Dark mage society. And I give to you my people, and allies of Light my promise to protect our new found hope of being all equal. I may not be the most experienced man in this like my father, but I plan to work hard to save us all from this tyrant rain. I do not expect you all to follow me, or even consider us leader." Dark smiled hearing me consider him as a person instead of the monster he was even if he tortured Mark for a long time. "I have come to terms with my inner battles, and from this point on provide you my strength." I say as I gently set Anti down who was sharing Jack's body as they stared in awe at the people even bothering to listen. I kneel down on one knee before my people. "I Mark Edward Fischbach deem myself worthy of leading everyone into a new time as well as peace."

Third POV

The crowd was quite not even the wildlife spoke at this time. Tears were being shed throughout the crowd both proud and sad to understand what was currently going to happen. Many possibly all of them could die, but was it worth risking their lives for a child they did not bare? Or even thought was possible? Did the Light mages even trust the son of a Dark council leader?

Slowly one by one got on one knee to bow their heads, and hold their hands over their hearts. Even Felix, Cry, and some of the Light council bowed their heads to Mark.

A new time was coming. One of anguish, and possible destruction. But within it held strength, love, trust, and a hope for peace. 

Mark stood tall tears lightly falling mixed with the black tears of Dark's. Both of them were extremely grateful at the site before them. Everyone wanted to protect their loved ones, and even someone that they barely knew. Mark turned his head to see Anti and Jack bowing to him as well. He gave them a sweet smile before picking them up onto their feet.

"We rule as one, no longer are we too be separated by our backgrounds or the contracts we share with another being. Together we become one society. Together with our Magic Bonds we ready ourselves for battle. We are all family now from here on. We are Hope." Mark says loud and proud his voice becoming distorted to show Dark also agreed with this. It wasn't long before distorted cries of agreement rang through the crowd as Mark held Jack close to him. Everyone embraced their differences as others began to fly into the garden to join their rally of hope. It was time for change. And the time is now.

_Too be continued in book two: Libertas_


	24. ??Being Re-Written??

Dear Readers,

Hey everyone, I know I've been gone for a while. Alright a long while, but I do have my reason personal and logical. But my reason for not writing was simply I made the common mistake of not planning everything out exactly how I wanted so I grew frustrated with the holes in plots I left. I'm sure those of you who read "Magic Bonds" know what I'm talking about. After the comments, I got on both 'Wattpad' and 'Archive of our own' about being confused and the really distasteful ending I made at least to me anyway I decided I will be re-writing not just "Magic Bonds" and "Libertas" into one major book. But rewrite all my previous books in the past as well. Some will be thrown out the window, for instance, the just smut book as I deem it unnecessary since I wish for you to read all of my books instead of just a few context clues and not understanding where the feeling of the scene is coming from. I will leave the old books here for others to look at and mock or give constructive criticism or to simply just enjoy something old. But that is all I have for now I will not be posting in the next couple weeks as I wish to get ahead in all of the books I want to republish so I can keep an update schedule as followed but not limited to:

 

Monday: New Magic Bonds Re-Written

 

Wednesday: New Concubine Re-Written

 

Friday: New Fangs to Claws Re-Written

 

(And others that will be updated randomly most likely throughout the week)

 

Anyways I hope you are having a lovely soon to be fall!

-Vampy


End file.
